Finding Serenity
by Heathen92
Summary: Someone from the hellmouth is on Serenity, then two someones. PG-13 for now. Please review, it's the only way I'll learn
1. Impressions of a Crew and a beating

Title: Finding Serenity  
  
Author: Heathen92  
  
Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. And I'm not him. Something really driven home when Joss broken into my house at night, woke me up and said: "Hi, I'm Joss Whedon; creator of Buffy and Firefly…. And you're not." That really sucked.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever so I probably need some. Especially you flamers. I just got me an asbestos suit: bring it on!  
  
Summary: Someone from btvs is on Serenity. Then two someones. Guess who.  
  
Spoilers: Most of Firefly, Season 7 buffy, but not Dirty Girls. We're ignoring that one.  
  
I have long feared that my past would catch up to me… no matter how far I might travel.  
  
And at my age that's pretty sodding paranoid. Most of my past is a good five centuries behind me. But still, I worry sometimes. Like everything I've seen… everything I've done… like it's all waiting to jump out and bite me on my bloody arse. It's been a long time since anyone last paid me a "visit."  
  
I remember everyone feeling sorry for the pouf. Him being haunted by the ghosts of Angelus past and all. But, me! I go through almost a century of that crap and get almost nothing! Kind of ironic innit? I spent so much time calling him a pouf for having a soul, and I end up poufier. One up on you there yoda.  
  
So I end up runnin', who wouldn't with spirits on me every time I leave the bloody crypt. So I run. I don't stop runnin'. Over oceans and continents, cities and their delectable assortment of rats (yeah I've been there). It takes another century, but I eventually I run out of Earth. No I don't mean "earth" I mean Earth, with a capital 'E'. I always knew the sodding humans would trash it eventually.   
  
I left that hell-hole with the very last of the stragglers desperately trying to get outta there. And I wandered the 'verse for a good long while after that. In fact, that's how I came to this here place. Serenity. Pretty good name ya think? Right here I think I might stop wander'in. Good place, and the Cap doesn't say boo about my not leaving the ship 'cept at night. The crew would be alright, if it weren't for the fighters.  
  
Jayne, he doesn't like me much, and he wears it on his sleeve. Always glaring' at me and other looks that are just a little threatening. Let him try his hand I say, ya know? It's the black woman that makes me nervous, Zoe. I think she'd be a tad bit more careful if she wanted to kill me. Gawd, she's like a female Giles without any books. One minute she can be all quiet and proper, not wantin' too do public affection. But you just know she'll kill you in a second, real quiet. Always fear the quiet ones I say. They go pop.  
  
Where'd I leave that bottle? Oh, wait here it is… What? Can't a bloke quench his thirst without someone getting all in a bunch? No not that thirst! Give me some credit. Now where was I? Oh, Yeah the pilot. He's a good bloke, with jokes and his dinosaur toys he's a lot like the boy I used to know… but, nah. Least he don't give me those looks.  
  
That little Mechanic isn't so bad either. She always seems to be trying to cheer everyone up. She's a fully grown women, one that happens to remind everyone around her of a kid. Oddly enough she hasn't even given up on me yet. Funny, 'cause every time I pass her in the corridor she shivers. It definitely isn't arousal so I guess I make her the other kind of weak-kneed and trembly.  
  
The Shepard and I don't spend a lot of time together. He tries to give me a bible pep-talk. I smile, nod, and give him the sociable equivalent of "sod off." He just keeps on tryin though. Points for persistence.   
  
Space-Hooker doesn't even notice me. Business is Business kinda thing. Of course I'd never call her Space-Hooker to her face. She's a diplomat so she could give me the tongue lashing of a life-time. Several life-times. I'd takes sticks-and-stones over that any day. Fun to watch though. I see her and the captain in same room you can cut the sexual tension with a knife. Or smell it.  
  
The Doctor is a different story, All soft spoken and fanciful. Glorified seamstress on this boat, had to stitch together a few holes since I've been here. Fidgits when I'm near him, guess he thinks I don't know. Not much of a secret with River running around. And yet he doesn't seem so nervous when he's fluttering around Kaylee like a magnificent pouf.  
  
His sister is another matter. She's out of her mind, I happen to have some experience with that. She reminds of dru most of the time… Sayin' something off-the-wall and looking at you all serious. But sometimes… the doc finds a pair of drugs that works for a few days, and we get to see the real her. Just a girl, smart and playful, she and Kaylee make a racket that could… wake the dead. But she still comes to see me, even when she's sane. She stares at me a lot. When she's insane she stares at all of us.  
  
I know they did something to her, something bad. When she's looking at me, I can feel her groping around in my head. The others don't know, I had about a hundred years experience with dru to learn what to look for. When I felt her the first time I knew she wasn't doing it on purpose. She's broken, I can tell. I know all about that.   
  
There's just one more on this boat. Goes by the name Malcolm Reynolds. He's the Captain, and I never come near him if I can help it. He reminds me too much of Xander… and I hurt the boy the worst. It was the last truly evil thing I ever did. So, I get kinda pissed off when I get a reminder.  
  
But even with that this is still a pretty good place to be. I was even thinking of lettin' my cat out of my bag and telling'em the truth. Maybe signing on as crew. But then "he" had to come. Might ruin everything.  
  
======================================================================================================================================================  
  
Kaylee let out a pleased sigh as she made her way back to Serenity. She hadn't been able to find any nice parts for her girl but she'd had herself a good time.   
  
They're going to be staying here a little longer than usual. On account of the Client having a few setbacks. The Captain didn't seem to mind; the work was semi-legal and they were in a semi-nice place. So they all jus kicked back for awhile. It was alright for awhile but, after two days on land she was going stir-crazy in here. Mal had let everyone get off the ship so far 'cept river, the weird guy, and her.  
  
And, the weird guy didn't count for nuthin, he hardly left the ship anyway. She wanted to go get a pretty new dress (alright, 'pretty new' greasy engine parts). So she had jus' pestered Mal 'til he give in. Flash him a wide-eyed innocent look and he'd cave. What she couldn't get out of was the gun. Mal didn't like her going into town unarmed, but after the bounty hunter she really didn't like being around guns. Made her belly do loop-de-loops.  
  
So when she left the ship she "forgot it in her room." Or maybe hidden in one the bolt holes for storin' contra-band, one of those two. What could happen? She'd be back at Serenity in 30 minutes.  
  
She made her way through an alleyway on her way to the star port when she found out just what could happen.  
  
A dirty looking man stepped out into her path from the shadow of one of the buildings. He looked at her and grinned. "Heya ther sweets. I start to thinkin' I need an who should come'ere?  
  
"Uh, I-I'm not going to be here much longer so I don't think I'd make a good date." Kaylee stammered. Maybe she should've taken the gun along anyway.  
  
"You see that boys? She done challenged me," he sneered grabbing her roughly "now I wanna get with her right quick." He grabbed at her shirt and fumbled with the zipper to her vest.  
  
'I'm sure wasn't no Jayne or Mal, but I sure ain't easy pickin's' she thought as she kneed her attacker in groin.  
  
"OUCH! That little bitch got me in the nuts!" he cried as he threw her roughly to the ground, ripping her shirt to tatters. "We're were just going to have some fun with ya before," he glared at her menacingly "but now you done provoked me." The Thug reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a large knife. "Your own fault for be'in so ornery." he claimed  
  
By now Kaylee was really wishing she had brought the gun. Didn't prove to matter anyways, seeing as how a gloved hand closed over her would be rapist's knife-hand. "Is it now?" the figure inquired  
  
"You jes' mind you own biz-" was about as far as he got before the figure snapped the blade from the hilt, roundhouse kicked him in the temple, jabbed him in the gut, and tripped him with his left foot, seating him unceremoniously on his back.  
  
He then turned to glare at afore mentioned boys at the foot of the alley. "Four against one, eh?" he called out to them "A shame that the odds are against you."  
  
One of them was bold and came towards him. "Let's gut this gorramn bastard." Pulling his own knife.  
  
The figure strode forward and grasped the man's arm, he then drove his palm into the man's elbow. Breaking his arm for his troubles. As the man fell the figure kick him in the side, almost as an after thought.  
  
"You!" The first thug yelled, struggling to get up.  
  
"Me." the figure agreed as he brought his heavy booted foot into his chest. No more trouble out him…  
  
Kaylee watched all this with her mouth hanging open in a mix of awe and surprise. The man was dressed in a nice red shirt, dark pants, boots obviously meant for crushing things and a long grey coat. The man then turned to her and knelt at her side. His eyes fell on her bared chest for just a moment before locking with hers. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" as he stood, turned and begin to remove his coat.  
  
"No. I-I'm just a little shook up is all. That was too close." she whispered as she tried to cover herself.  
  
"Here." he turned quickly and draped his coat around her and helped her up.  
  
"Thanks." kaylee offered She was beginning to feel a little better now. So long as she didn't think to much about her near rape/murder. Wait, just did. Dang.  
  
"Don't mention it." his voice was cold now that she was safe, not a hint of emotion. "You're a mechanic, right? On a ship?"  
  
"Yeah, I was jes' headin' back there now."  
  
"Wait, are you on the Serenity?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah ah am." Why did he want to know? Was he another Bounty Hunter?  
  
"Good. I heard your captain's reputation. I need to board a ship where I won't be questioned or have to risk dying in my sleep."  
  
"Oh," She said surprised by his honesty, but not buying it yet. "I think we have a little room."  
  
"Alright. Good." He stepped into the shadows and reappeared again with a good-sized duffle "I'll walk back with you, Okay?" he offered  
  
"Well we're going to be in for a few more days so… no rush." she cautioned  
  
"Well," he reasoned "you were just attacked, so I want to stick around you…"   
  
"Really, I'm oka-"  
  
"I don't actually have a place to stay in town…" he interrupted  
  
"But, still-" she ventured, getting a little worried now  
  
"Oh, but most importantly your shirt is in tatters, with my coat keeping you decent, and I'd let you keep it, but it's a damn fine coat."  
  
She looked down at the coat that was now drawn and buttoned around her. Well, it that was true. And it was very warm and cozy. "Well, I guess I could meet 'cha to the Captain…" she said caving in  
  
"…Cool, thanks, whenever your ready." he replied "How much do you charge, anyway?"  
  
"About ten platinum a month."  
  
"It's a firefly class, correct?" he inquired   
  
"Yeah, but my serenity's… cozy."  
  
"I know, they're a good model"  
  
The trek back was mostly not worth the telling. No one gave them anymore attention then they would any other couple out for a stroll. The man had been a little too over-protective of Kaylee, moving in between her and any low-lives and walking on the street side of the walk when the roads were paved. It was a little annoying for her to be sheltered like that. But it was also not half bad. It felt right pretty to be treated like that, and it made her feel a little better.  
  
Once they were in sight of serenity she felt a lot better.  
  
As they walked up the ramp they spied Jayne and Mal tossing horse shoes. Mal looked up and smiled, "Your late, little Kaylee." he cast a look in the man's direction "Who's your friend?" Jayne just glared at him after seeing Kaylee in his coat.  
  
"Mal this is… uh, I didn't catch yer name…" Kaylee wondered  
  
"Call me… Michael." he locked eyes with Mal for a sec then walked up to him and shook his hand. "You're the captain right? I came here to come aboard for awhile. If you don't mind."   
  
Mal looked him over before saying "Sure. If you've got the money. And It might be awhile 'fore we reach your stop. We're not a cruise ship."   
  
"That's okay, your reputation says you don't ask about someone's past. And my destination is somewhere that isn't here." Michael stated "And I got the money."  
  
Jayne wasn't going to give in so easily. "Hey, Kaylee, why don't give our guest his coat back?"  
  
"Um, I can't. Sorry." she offered  
  
"Can't?" Mal asked "Why's that?"  
  
"She had some trouble right before I met her." Michael stepped forward  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Jayne asked as he stared a hole into the man he decided not to trust.  
  
Unfazed, Michael held his eyes with an even colder stare. "Some decided they wanted a date," he continued "She didn't. They took exception to it. I decided an ass-kicking was in order."  
  
Jayne continued to glare, Michael raised an eyebrow and stared back. "I see." Mal intoned.  
  
Not liking where this was going Kaylee decided to help out. "It's true Cap'n he helped me out of a fix."  
  
Looking at her the look dropped off Mal's face. He went to Michael and got between him and Jayne to pat him on the shoulder. "Thanks for looking after our little Kaylee then." Jayne walked back to his room, grunting something about guns to clean. "Well I guess that leaves one thing…"  
  
"Uh-oh cover your ears Mike!" Kaylee warned  
  
"HEY, EVERYBODY! GET DOWN HERE WE GOT A NEW GUEST!!!!!" Those who don't know him Mal can get his voice very loud when wants to.  
  
Michael winced and looked up to the cat-walk to see his new shipmates.  
  
As a mechanic Kaylee was very good at picking out details. Two things she noticed odd was when the weird guy saw Mike his eyes went wide and he looked away like he'd seen a ghost. The second was Mike looked at the new guy with eyes narrowed to slits as Mal turned to introduced to them each in turn. Shaking hands with most of them, Bowing for Book, and Kneeling for Inara.  
  
Simon had just tried a new medication with River and it seemed to be working. But there's no meds for clumsiness as she tripped coming down the stairs, hitting her head. Or at least she would have, but weird guy moved lightning quick and caught her in mid trip. He was under her arm to hold her up, and grasped her hand as he helped her to her feet.   
  
Everyone had turned to see this spectacle. That is everyone but Kaylee, she saw Mike's reaction, this time he did not narrow his eyes this time, he scowled at him. "Now why would he do a thing like that?" She thought to herself "I guess no one else saw it…"  
  
But someone else did.  
  
Jayne stood in the threshold and watched the interloper. "I'm going to keep an eye on this one." he thought Then he really did go to clean his guns.  
  
======================================================================================================================================================  
  
"Ehhh I think that's s'bout it…" he slurred Before he had drank only enough to loosen his tongue, not make it retarded. But as he continued talking to the man who sat in the corner of his room, smoking tobacco out of an ancient corn cob pipe, his eyes never wavering from his companion.  
  
"But now, because he's here," The Man looked blearily at his audience "Oh, that's right. Because you're here things are gonna get complicated."  
  
The Smoker puffed out smoke and grunted as if to say: "Oh really?"  
  
"Now, your dredging up some baaad memories," The Man accused "can't jus' leave a bloke alone." he complained  
  
The Smoker just blew slightly on his pipe, making the light flare up and illuminate the glare plastered on his face.   
  
"And what gives you the bloody right!" The Man grumbled  
  
The Smoker eyes narrowed "You know exactly what gives me the right."  
  
The Man sobers suddenly and hangs his head. "I'm not even sure if I'd would take back what I did. That's the worst part."  
  
The Smoker said nothing  
  
The Man looked up an unshed tear in one of his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry for what I did to you all those years ago…"  
"….Xander"  
  
The Smoker/Xander put down his pipe and moved into the light. His dark hair and features were still the same as they had been three centuries ago. But, his eyes told a tale to those who knew how to listen. The cold, determined, yet oddly dead eyes told of a very relentless creature, one with a strong will, and sharp cunning. Only those at the impossibly old age of over four centuries could know the mirth, and joy, and light that had once shone so brightly in these eyes. And that was why the Man was crushed when he looked into them.  
  
"And why should I forgive you Spike?" Xander asked "What have you done to deserve it?  
  
Xander's voice was cold as ice. But the eyes, those expressive brown eyes, smoldered, and told their own tale.  
  
Spike dropped his gaze. "Please, forgive me."  
  
"Spike." Xander demanded  
  
Spike looked up. Xander's fist shot out with a speed and force no human could match. It collided with Spike's eye and sent him back five feet, to the other side of the room. The drink and the blow together combined to make Spike fall unconscious.   
  
Xander retrieved his pipe and returned to his room. Spike's presence could complicate things with his business on serenity. But despite that, he found himself unable to kill the man who had done him such a grievous harm.  
  
[A/N]: Hopefully this will become a series. That is if everyone doesn't hollar at me to shut up. Also I need someone to beta for me. 'cause you know: I suck. 


	2. Xander Beats Spike Again

Title: Finding Serenity  
  
Author: Heathen92  
  
Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. And I'm not him. Something really driven home when Joss broken into my house at night, woke me up and said: "Hi, I'm Joss Whedon; creator of Buffy and Firefly…. And you're not." That really sucked.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever so I probably need some. Especially you flamers. I just got me an asbestos suit: bring it on!  
  
Summary: Someone from btvs is on Serenity. Then two someones. Guess who.  
  
Spoilers: Most of Firefly, Season 7 buffy, but not Dirty Girls. We're ignoring that one.  
  
[A\N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but, real life and four feet of writers block got in my way. Thank god summers coming, huh?]  
  
Xander awoke early the next morning… Actually no, he hadn't. Xander hadn't been able to sleep the night before. Xander was now very, very pissed off. And, at his point he couldn't figure out if lack of sleep was the cause or effect of him being pissed. At this point the didn't much care.  
  
Tired and weary from lack of sleep, he reached underneath his cot for a blood pack. Vampires don't actually need blood to live, but without it he become weak. He could make do on two pints a week, and he had brought enough for a month. But he decided to go ahead and have a pack now anyway: He would need to keep his wits about him.   
  
Giving into the rumbling of his stomach, he groped underneath his cot and brought out his duffle. He opened it and sifted through the contents to find a special compartment for keeping his blood fresh and hidden. Snapping up one of the packs he quickly bit into it and drank his fill.  
  
His thirst now sated his head began to clear up a little. He began to think that his reaction last night had been a little bit too much. //I hope Spike's been feeding well, or else there'll be mark on him the size of a walnut.\\ That wouldn't be good. It would definitely complicate his business on Serenity. He hadn't seen Spike in centuries and was very happy for that as he still hated the bastard.  
  
But he wasn't here for fun. So no, he couldn't kill Spike.   
  
Spike, obviously, knew him so that would make his job tougher. He would need to guilt-trip and intimidate him into silence. On the other hand he would also need to move faster then he had planned. Maybe start in as soon as today. This was going to be risky.  
  
But first a smoke.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Mal woke up early that morning too. Except in his case he really did wake up. He had gotten one of those rare good nights sleep. Yawning as he brewed a pot of sludge masquerading as coffee. They would be making another landfall within two days. He hadn't wanted to stick around on that planet, so he told the client to find someone else this time.   
  
The bad part about leaving early: he hadn't gotten all the supplies they needed. So this morning Mal made his way into the ship's cargo area/family room. Getting right to work Mal began sorting through the various bins and boxes strewn about. //Let's see… we need more protein pellets… the box of tiny things Kaylee says we need to run is half full….\\ He was interrupted from his inventory by a voice behind him.  
  
"Aren't you up a little early this morning?" Mal spun quickly around to face the voice and saw his latest passenger perched atop a stack of crates, smoking out of a small wood pipe.   
  
"So… you comfortable up there? Sure you don't want me to get you a pillow?" The captain replied sarcastically  
  
"No, really, I'm fine." "Mike" reached over and tapped out his ashes "Why are you so jumpy?"  
  
"Nuthin, it's jus usually the only people sneaking up on me I know."  
  
Michael just shrugged from his perch. "No reason you can't know me."  
  
Mal folded his arms in a gesture his crew had come to recognize as: 'I am not amused.' "Uh-huh, you think so?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you have any family?"  
  
"No." Mal didn't like the way things were going here. Mike was hitting to close to home… probably on purpose.  
  
Michael looked at the Captain for a long moment, considering his next question: "Ever consider getting one."  
  
//Screw this\\ Mal thought as he turned to leave. "None of your business." Mal decided to go back to bed. Later he would have someone else sort through the stuff. He began to think he would need to keep an eye on this new comer. //Jayne. I'll get Jayne to check him out. Jayne already doesn't like him.\\  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Jayne was already two steps ahead of Mal. He had gotten up the earliest that morning and laid-up waiting for the new guy to leave his room. After he had Jayne waited twenty minutes and entered his quarters.   
  
It didn't look like the guy had done any actual sleeping during the night. The chair and the desk had been moved around, a few of his clothes and his boots stood in the corner. Yet the bed hadn't been used. Interesting.   
  
Next, Jayne check the closet for anything unusual. Nothing. That was the unusual thing: It didn't look like the guy had even noticed the closet was there. //Dammit, didn't he have a gorramn bag with him?\\ After a moment Jayne tried groping underneath the cot. //Bulls-eye.\\  
  
Carefully, he sorted through the bag, not wanting to disturb it too much. Not that he much cared what the new guy thought, he didn't Mal pissed at him.  
  
Jayne reached inside, took hold of a stack of clothes, and laid them carefully to the side. He went a little further, searching through: a razor, more clothes, a good-sized bag of tobacco, and a two or three books (one of these written in some odd language that made Jayne's head swim.) Near the bottom he found something really interesting: a thick blade that was about two feet long wrapped in a cut of cloth.  
  
Jayne held his prize up by the handle, testing it's weight. He swung it experimentally, enjoying the sound of the air being torn as he did so. //What did they use to call these? Swords, that's it.\\ The Mercenary thought for a moment. He bet Mal would find this here blade being in the new guys bag mighty interesting.  
  
He wasn't quite finished though. The Merc laid the sword lovingly to the side. This wasn't about stealth so much as respect. He had never seen anything like it. //Maybe if we kick him off Mal will let me keep it?\\ Jayne took out the rest of the bag's content to look for a secret space.  
  
Hefting the bag into the air, Jayne gave it a hard shake. Definitely something in there. Near the bottom. Putting the bag back on the ground, Jayne reached and felt around for a seam. //Let's see what he's got hidden away.\\ With a grin, the Merc found the zipper.  
  
He did not like what he saw. The secret pouch was cold and somewhat slick. That didn't bother him anywhere near as much as the thirty or so blood packs in the pouch. //What in the gorramn hell is this?\\   
  
Jayne wasn't completely ignorant. He knew that in the rich hospitals they would give a man a little borrowed blood to keep his strength up. This much, however, was ridiculous. No one man needed this much blood. Maybe there was something else in here.  
  
He was half right, the blood wasn't there to scare people off. But it wasn't the only thing in there. Shuddering, he reached inside and felt around. His hand found a hard something and he hauled it out.  
  
Now this was worth, in Jayne's opinion was worth hiding. Unlike the previous blade this one was sheathed. It's case was wooden with a mottled red/black design and gold near it's entrance with a lizard biting it's own tail on the end. The handle was jet black with a very rough texture that might blister the hand if you swung it, this also capped with gold. The case and handle met in a ornately carved disc that seemed like it would help in blocking.  
  
Grasping the handle Jayne slowly drew the blade. This one was a full foot longer than the first one. Coming to three feet in length. The blade had a slight curve to it, and only one edge. The other had been straight and double-edged. It made the same air tearing sound even when he swung it at a slower pace. He took a closer look into the blade and saw a faint blue coloring on it. It seemed to come from inside the blade.  
  
Jayne quickly returned it to it's case and put everything back the way it was. He was overcome by a sudden urge to get the hell out of this room. He was definitely going to tell Mal about this.  
  
Definitely.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Spike awoke from an incredible dream. He had dreamt that his childe hadn't come to Serenity, that he hadn't spent all night drinking, but mostly he dreamt he hadn't been punched in the face.  
  
Unfortunately for Spike, it was just a bloody dream. So when he awoke his face hurt, his brain was two sizes too big, and he could sense Xander somewhere on the ship.  
  
"Hey, pay attention!"  
  
And now the Captain wanted him to do some job that was most likely manual labor and boredom.  
  
"As I was saying… When we left port last night we didn't have time to get enough supplies." Mal very obviously wasn't in a good mood. //Wonder, what's got his panties in a bunch?\\ The captain wasn't bothering him that much this morning. Hard to get uncomfortable around someone like Xander when you know someone is around who is him.  
  
"And you're the only one who's up right now." //Crap\\ "so if you don't mind me asking…" the captain trailed off.  
  
"Fine." Spike grumbled turning over on his side. "Fifteen Minutes." Satisfied Mal left the room, presumably to go back to bed.  
  
Thirty minutes later Spike went to work in the cargo room. Sorting through various crates and boxes. //We're low on that protein rot I don't need… We're low on spares for the engine… … … Oh, sod it all this is boring.\\   
  
Wearily he tried to focus on his job. He wanted to get it done and hole up in his room for awhile. If there was one thing Spike had learned in the last three hundred years: It was never trust a slayer. If there was a second thing Spike had learned during his last three hundred years: It was patience.   
  
After about ten more minutes Spike was able to focus completely on his job. Which was most likely the reason he didn't notice River in the room until her arms snaked around his neck and she jumped onto his back like he were a small horse.  
  
"What'cha doing?" Latching onto him in an odd cross-breed of a piggy back ride and a bear hug. Resting her cheek against his in her best attempt to make uncomfortable.  
  
As it turns out her best attempt was pretty good. "Just sorting through the cargo for Mal, pet" Spike stated, having recovered from leaping out of his skin.  
  
"Neat!" River exclaimed with mock excitement. She had gotten off of his back and Spike managed to pry her arms from around his neck.  
  
"You're a poor liar you know that luv?"  
  
"Nut-uh! One time I sweet-talked a bounty-hunter right off this ship… In the middle of space."   
  
"Really? Your not yanking my chain here. Hah, still not a good liar, keep practicing." Spike teased  
  
"Huh? Hey! I really did! Just ask Mal or Simon."  
  
"That so… so this bounty hunter was after what now?"  
  
"Umm… a bounty." River's speech grew hesitant  
  
"Well, Yeah. But who was the bounty?"  
  
River looked down for a moment, as if lost in thought. "He was after… Me."  
  
"Oh." On hearing this, Spike mentally bristled, barely keeping it restrained.  
  
"Umm… I-I'm gonna go back to bed. S-see ya!" River stuttered, running from the room.  
  
"River wait I-" Spike cut himself off: she was already gone.  
  
Spike stood there for a moment, before his reverie was broken by the sound of chuckling somewhere above him. //Xander…\\ Closing his eyes, Spike filled his head with a garble a voices and memories. Each one a cutting pain, each one of those lost long ago. It was a trick his grand-sire had taught him. He couldn't focus on any one thing like that, so couldn't ignore anything else.  
  
After a moment he could hear forced breathing and smell old death above. He looked up to see his lost childe above him, smoking his ridiculous pipe.  
  
"Good to see you've still got a knack for pissing people off…" he quipped between puffs  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Your kid, old man."  
  
"No, I'm talking about that bloody pipe, Mr. Holmes. And you look older than I do, boy."  
  
Scowling, Xander hopped down from his perch and strode to Spike until he was inches from his face. "Tell me. what are you doing on this ship? Now."  
  
"Same thing the lot of them are doing, mate. Avoiding the past."  
  
Xander growled his acknowledgement. "By rights I should kill you right now. Don't interfere, or I just might." With that he turned to leave.  
  
"What's your problem, mate?!?" Spike called after him. "Your still alive because of me!"  
  
Xander turned on him roar. His eyes grew yellow, his human mask half off. He crossed the distance between them quicker than the eye could see and had his sire around the throat before he had time to react. Lifting him by the throat Xander glared up at him and opened his mouth to speak…  
  
"Yeah, such a great gift you've given me Spike. That I should live to see the deaths of my children, of my wife…" He looked down shaken by memories. After a moment he glared up at Spike once more. "I have a lot to thank you for don't I? Don't I!"  
  
"S-Sh-She was a slayer…" Spike claimed while struggling in Xander's grip  
  
"What!" Enraged, Xander flung Spike into one of the nearby crates "Do you think you're a Watcher now?"  
  
Rising to his feet Spike cleared his throat and continued "She was a Slayer you wanker, She was going to die eventually anyway. She never would have stopped, but after I turned you, you could protect her. Save her. Angel gave up being a mortal and being with Buffy, so why do you have to pull this crap? How long did she live?"  
  
The yellow in Xander's eyes didn't go away, but it did dim. "Forty-two. She lived to be forty-two."  
  
"Forty-two? Not bad for a Slayer now is it? She got to see your kids until they were teens."  
  
To this Xander said nothing.  
  
"And what about your kids, huh? What would it have been like for them. For me to drag you home dead when they were only toddlers?"  
  
Xander had slipped away his human mask. His forehead now had bat-like ridges and his teeth were long and sharp, with an odd pinkish look to them. But Spike was his sire and he could sense more about Xander than Xander could him. He could sense that his mood had improved a little. He still wanted to rip Spike's head off, but he just might restrain himself.  
  
"So your really just pissed because you had to stick around. You'd rather die than protect them? You ask me, mate? That seems a little bit selfish."  
  
"Spike…" Xander snarled "your hanging by a thread." And with that he stalked off.  
  
After straightening the crates that had been knocked over, Spike left as well.  
  
And neither one of them noticed the person watching them. Kaylee had been up and in the engine room for an hour before Xander and Spike's exchange, and had come out to fetch a tool just in time to see it.  
  
Now she was left with several odd questions. Mike had been married to an older woman? The weird guy's name is Spike? Why did he keep calling him Xander? And finally what the hell does being turned mean? She could answer most of these, except for that last one.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
The rest of the day had gone mostly without incident. Xander and Spike had pretty much avoided each other. So things on Serenity were mostly peaceful. And had things been left well enough alone, they would have stayed that way.  
  
But that wouldn't have made a very interesting story.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
For most of that day, Jayne had been pacing around his room thinking. The big merc was actually a lot smarter than anyone thought. Or he acted. When he chose to think things through he could be nearly as clever as Mal. But this new guy was a little much for him.  
  
He couldn't understand why an ordinary man would carry that much extra blood with him. //Maybe he's a hemophiliac? Doesn't heal cuts as well as normal. Just like Grand-pappy.\\ But that wasn't it. He had beaten those punks when he had met (saved) Kaylee. Jayne's Grand-pappy never could have done that. Just landing a punch might open him up for days.  
  
Eventually, at seven p.m. standard time, Jayne had made up his mind. He knew exactly what to do. He just needed to make a little pit stop first.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Mal was sitting in the pilot's chair when Jayne had come in. Serenity was about a day behind schedule, and Mal didn't really want to leave the boonies to make up for it.  
  
"Mal…" the merc began "We got something to talk about."  
  
"Hmm. Let me guess, it's about that passenger we just hitched."  
  
"Yeah, how'd ya know?"  
  
"Well, I'd have to be some kind of fool to miss the hole you stared into him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let me guess. Could it be you don't like him and want him off the ship? Just like when we picked up Simon and Book?"  
  
"Well, uh…" Jayne stammered at a loss until screwing up his courage "I found this in his stuff." Jayne handed over one of Xander's blood packs.  
  
Mal looked at the small pouch in his hand incredulously. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it over. //Yep, that's blood ladies and gentlemen. Don't worry about introducing us, we're already acquainted.\\   
  
"So what?" Mal asked "Maybe he gets sick and needs it."  
  
"Mal.. I found close to thirty packs in his bag."  
  
Mal said nothing. His eyes widened and that was enough.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Spike had gotten restless staying in his room all day long. After awhile he had begun to rationalize that chances of him running to Xander were very slim. About an hour later he knew it wasn't true but had decided he didn't give a shit.  
  
So of course he ran into his estranged childe on his way through the cargo hold.  
  
//You wanker!\\ "Oh, uh, hi mate."  
  
Xander just stared at him.  
  
That just pissed Spike off. "Look I'm sorry about all the crap that you've probably had, but enough is enough you sodding wanker!"  
  
That changed things. This time Xander growled.  
  
Spike stared back. "Why the bloody hell are you here anyway?"  
  
Xander took a few steps closer. "I'm on business."  
  
"What 'kind' of business?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
The elder vampire paused for a moment in thought. Wondering if he should ask his next question. "Are you going to hurt them?"  
  
Xander didn't hesitate for a moment. "No."  
  
"Okay. Why the hell are you here then?"  
  
Xander continued to stare.  
  
"Rrright mate, your 'business'"  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Mal was still turning the pack Jayne had given over in his hands when Jayne rushed in the ships medic Simon Tam.  
  
Simon nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "What's this all about Captain?"  
  
The Captain tossed the blood pack in Simon's general direction "Doc, do you know what this is?"  
  
Simon turned the pack over in his hands to read the label. "It's blood. O positive. About a pint of it."  
  
Mal thought this over for a moment. "How many pints in a human?"  
  
Simon arched his eyebrows at his captains question. "About eight. Why?"  
  
"Something Jayne told me. Have you ever heard of a disease that makes it hard for you to heal. Like you'd need extra blood?"  
  
"Yeah, Hemophilia. It's when the body can no longer manufacture the proper protein factors to clot up the …."  
  
"That's alright doc. I don't need the details." Mal said interrupting him "How much extra blood would he need?"  
  
"Oh a little more than this. Without any hospitals around he would need a lot on him."  
  
Mal thought this over for a moment. "Jayne, how many packs did you find in his bag?"  
  
Jayne, who had been silent while they talked, thought for a moment. "About thirty."  
  
"Maybe he has it really bed?" Simon suggested  
  
"…Or he might just be paranoid." The Captain offered.  
  
"That's not exactly so Cap'n." came a shaky voice.  
  
All three of the men turned in the direction of the voice. Kaylee inched out of the corner with a nervous shuffle. "There no way he has something like that. He's too tough."  
  
"And just what makes you think that mei mei?"  
  
"You didn't see him Captain. He moved really fast, and he snapped that knife like it weren't nothing. And that was a good knife. You couldn't have done it captain, or even you Jayne. He took those guys like they were little dolls."  
  
"Oh come on," the big Merc snarked "He can't be that good."  
  
"I'm not exaggerating!" Kaylee blurted  
  
They were all silent for a long moment. Eventually it was the Captain that broke it.  
  
"What aren't you telling us, Kaylee?"  
  
Kaylee looked up at him, took a long blink and spoke. "They know each other."   
  
"Who?" the men asked nearly in unison.  
  
"Mike and the weird guy… except. That's not their names. Mike called him 'Spike.' And he called Mike 'Xander.'"  
  
The captain stiffened noticeably. "Are they working together?"  
  
"N-no captain… I think Xander hates Spike."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'Cause they were talking, well, shouting at each other, something about Spike turning Xander and Xander's wife dying and then Spike said something and Xander threw him, but he threw him all the way across the cargo room." Kaylee somehow managed to blurt out in just one sentence.  
  
For a moment Mal's head swam. Something was beginning to make a freakish kind of sense. He remembered a story his mom used to tell him. Something about blood and turning and being really, really strong. He couldn't quiet put his finger on the rest.  
  
But he was sure about one thing.  
  
"Jayne," the captain commanded "Get a gun, Kaylee go fetch Wash and get him in the bridge, Simon get the Medlab ready."  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Just when Spike thought he had the upper hand on the whelp, the Captain and Jayne walked down the catwalk stairs.  
  
Wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the guns.  
  
No. Wait. The wouldn't be so bad except for the fact that he could smell a blood pack.  
  
Mal and Jayne made their way down to the floor warily, guns at the ready. "So good to see you boys are getting acquainted. But from what Kaylee tells me you already know each other. Then there's this whole business with a whole big mess of blood in your bags."  
  
Spike found himself at a loss for words. //Yep, now would be an excellent time for panic.\\ He wished his childe thought the same. But no, Xander looks like he's ready to say something.  
  
"You should put that gun away captain, someone might get hurt."  
  
"That's kind of the idea, boy."  
  
"I won't be the one getting hurt."  
  
"Hmm… 'cause that's the obvious conclusion. What with me having the gun and the high-ground and all. The odds are clearly stacked in your favor."  
  
Xander looked at him with a sense of vague amusement. "You know I'm not here to cause any harm on your boat. I may know this guy here but that doesn't mean I like him. Thinking of killing him actually. But all in all, no reason to do anything we'll both regret."  
  
"We'll be the ones to decide what to do with ya, so hush up and…" Jayne spoke up.  
  
"If do not drop it…" Xander interrupted "I will come up there and take your guns before you can even fire, and brain you over the heads with them so hard you might not wake up."  
  
Neither Xander nor Mal showed any signs of backing down. For about five minutes it looked like Xander might do just what he said.  
  
But then Wash came bursting in, panic obvious in his voice.  
  
"C-Captain!"  
  
"What now?!?"   
  
"R-Reavers! Their tracking us!"  
  
All of sudden we have much bigger problems. 


	3. The Reavers

Title: Finding Serenity  
  
Author: Heathen92  
  
Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. And I'm not him. Something really driven home when Joss broken into my house at night, woke me up and said: "Hi, I'm Joss Whedon; creator of Buffy and Firefly.... And you're not." That really sucked.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever so I probably need some. Especially you flamers. I just got me an asbestos suit: bring it on!  
  
Summary: Someone from btvs is on Serenity. Then two someones. Guess who.  
  
Spoilers: Most of Firefly, Season 7 buffy, but not Dirty Girls. We're ignoring that one.  
  
[A/N: Thanks to Rainne, Grey Bard, piper, Taynna and Brahma who reviewed and gave me their input. Also, sorry everyone who was disappointed with Spike's general unbadassness. I had him taking crap from Xander because he was kinda guilty for making him... Well those to are going to throw down eventually... As for disappointed 'cause Zoe was under represented... uh, whoops, sorry. After mentioning that Spike was afraid of her in cp.1 I kind of ignored her for chapter 2. Oh well, I'll make up for it.]  
  
For a moment no one spoke. Jayne broke the silence first. The big Merc's voice came out in an unusual quaver. "H-How long?"  
  
Wash shuddered "Five Minutes."  
  
The Captain thought for a moment. "Are they heading in our direction or are they heading for us."  
  
Wash didn't speak, and that was answer enough for Mal. His eyes darkened his shoulders drooped, and he slowly, sorrowfully climbed the stairs back up to the bridge. Everything about the man said he was resigned to his fate.  
  
But fate had other ideas.  
  
+ + + +  
  
On the Reaver ship, Blood-Saw paced to and fro, sizing up his fellow reavers. All knew from his bearing and predatory stride that he was to be given great respect... and fear. Those dim-witted enough not to notice certainly figured it out from other things. Even the Man-things could recognize the glory his very body radiated. He had been marauding for five years now, and he enjoyed many benefits from lasting so long.  
  
In addition to the decorations almost all reavers wore, he had other modifications. Long spurs of bone erupted from just below his knee. The back of his hand was riveted with smaller blades standing out in jagged and razor-sharp bits. But the most glorious gift he had been given thus far were the long metal fangs that had replaced his canines.  
  
He was a rusher, in a raid his job would be to surge forward and overwhelm the man-things with melee attacks. There were always a few of his brethren at the back of the pack with Men-weapons, but this was surely not the way a real warrior fought. These Curs lasted longer then Rushers, but they were the low-men of any warship, and received no battle adornment.  
  
This particular raid was a grand occasion. The little ship they had targeted was of little challenge, with a crew of less than twenty, but this was a specific target. On board was the Lord Margulis, the creator of them all. He decreed that there was a man onboard the ship that was to be taken alive.   
  
In mere minutes the raid would begin: and Malcolm Reynolds would feel the holy fury of the Reavers.  
  
In mere minutes Blood-Saw would revel in blood.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Malcolm Reynolds's ascent was interrupted by an unlikely source.  
  
"Captain!" That troublemaker called out, Xander or Mike or whatever he wanted to be called. "I hope you're not thinking of giving up! Frankly, I expected a little more."  
  
The captain turned. Where the hell did this guy, probably only twenty-five, get the Idea he was in the position to expect anything from him. "What do you want me to do then, boy? Outrun them? They have larger engines. Should I lock the door? Once they lock us down we won't keep them out more than an hour."  
  
"We don't need to keep them out," Xander replied "We just need them to come in where we want them to."  
  
All eyes turned to him. Spike eyed his childe with faint amusement. All the others fixed him with stares ranging from incredulous to shocked. To their knowledge no one had ever pulled off what he was suggesting, much less on such a small ship. Despite their looks the Vampire saw fit to continue. "How many gunners do you have on this ship? Three? Four? Get them all up here. Oh, yeah. Jayne, right? You're the one who went through my stuff? Go get my blades."   
  
No one seemed to take the order seriously.  
  
"We might as well do as he says." Claimed Zoe from behind the Captain and the Mercenary. No one had noticed her enter. "If he's wrong we'll be just as dead and if he's right..."  
  
//Well now, that settles it.\\ Mal decided to go along with it. But, he WAS the Captain after all... "Zoe go get all the guns you can, Jayne do what the man says. I've got an announcement to make."  
  
+ + + +  
  
Seven minutes later all preparations had been made. All the entrances to the ship had been sealed, all save the main cargo ramp. River, Kaylee, Simon and Inara were all waiting in the companions shuttle, ready to flee at a moments notice. All the crates had moved from the side of the cargo area and arranged into a waist high barricade.  
  
At the top of the cargo hold's stairs Mal, Jayne, and Zoe stood center, to either side stood Wash and Shepard Book. All were armed to the teeth. Down in the cargo area, Spike and Xander paced. All in all it was a good plan. When the Reavers came in they would have to climb over the barricade first. If they got over it before being shot down they would find Spike and Xander waiting for them. If Spike and Xander were defeated, and the Reavers started to overwhelm them then Zoe, Wash, and Jayne would run for the Shuttle. Book and Mal had volunteered to stay behind.  
  
Almost everyone averted his or her eyes from the cargo room floor. Spike and Xander were chowing down on pre-fight blood. Spike claimed that blood gives them strength and that by snacking before the battle they would do a lot better. It wouldn't be so bad except they could hear sucking noises as the two vampires fed.  
  
One minute ago they had felt a tremendous crash as the reavers made contact with their ship. For a full two minutes all was silent. Then they began to hear screaming, cackling and pounding. "Easy, easy, they're just trying to unnerve us." Xander intoned, as he knew what he was talking about. As if to punctuate his comment there was a tremendous crash. This one on the ramp itself, it seemed as though they were going to tear it down in a moment.  
  
Then, just, even quicker than it had begun all sound ceased. "What are they doing?!?!" A panicked Jayne shouted.  
  
"Knocking the door." Wash quavered He was scared witless, but if Wash was going to die to some Reaver, he was going to have a lot reaver company.  
  
The ramp lowered laboriously, as if providing it's residents a respite, if only for a few seconds. Slowly Xander drew and readied his sword. "Most of them are going to use clubs and blades." He said matter of factly.  
  
The ramp finished its descent. A minute passed, then another, then another.  
  
They heard a tapping. Directly on the side of the barricade opposite them. It continued for another minute. Impatient, Spike goaded them. He called them Nancy's, wankers, pouf. Every curse he knew. The tapping continued, Spike made allusions as to the unhealthy sexual habits of the Reaver's Mothers, most notably involving a Billy goat. The tapping kept going. Spike thought for a moment. "Come on you big, tough, Reaver Nancy's, you oughta put up a fight you sodding cowards.  
  
The Reavers had a good comeback. Eight of them vaulted atop the barricade faster than the eye. Just as quickly Mal sent one back with a bullet in the heart. Xander side-stepped the first, swing his sword back to sever it's leg, in an instant he spun and decapitated it's replacement before spinning again and stabbing the first in the heart.   
  
Spike thrust his sword through the lung of another, letting it stand there for a moment while he reached over and snapped the neck of it's peer before collecting his blade. A Reaver slipped behind him, but before it could take advantage Zoe tagged it, the bullet exiting through it's eye.  
  
The others had begun to fire now, after coming to the slow realization that, not could the reavers be killed but they seemed to losing to the combination of the melee attackers and gunfire.  
  
+ + + +  
  
This was very new. Usually half of the men-things cowered as the raid went on. Now they were fighting and keeping the Reavers at bay. Blood-Saw crouched behind the barricade, closed his eyes, and listened. Beyond the gunfire he could hear slashes and the occasional snap. The men-things had rushers. He felt a great swell in his chest. Now at last he would face a true warrior. At the same time he felt a wave of revulsion. These things were food. And they presumed to act like his race.  
  
The rusher had not survived this long by stupidity. If he merely leapt over the barrier as the others were he would be cut down in seconds. He retreated into his ship for his solution.  
  
+ + + +  
  
As he began to grow reaccustomed to fighting Spike's mind began to wander. This didn't mean he loss focus, he had always been a creative and intelligent man and four centuries of life had given him the ability to do one thing while thinking of another.  
  
Despite popular belief, Vampires do change over time. Sometimes this change is cosmetic. But with Masters it's different. They grow according to what they do. For instance: Darla had become even more attractive once she reached her second century, and her voice took on a convincing, soothing aspect. Drusilla had begun to call on her visions at will in the latter half of the second century. Just as well since she went even crazier in this time.  
  
Angel had been a special case. For his first 150 years he had been a skilled manipulator and cunning stalker. But, he didn't like to fight and thus was only twice as strong as a human (weak by vampire standards). When he was cursed he wandered the earth, mostly fighting to get himself killed. But he had survived, and slowly he had begun to grow stronger, faster, and with more skill.  
  
When he lost it with the Slayer Angelus had been doubly dangerous. The inhuman intellect and feral cunning returned, but now it had the borrowed strength of the human host. What this all came down to, was vamps become exceedingly good at what they do most.  
  
Xander had obviously not been rationing blood as Spike had, and he was carrying mostly human blood. But that still didn't account for how much stronger he was. Spike had seen Xander in a real fight now, he lacked the passion Spike put behind each blow, but fought with precision and discipline that was alien to Spike.  
  
Spike had spent his first two centuries fighting, but for the last century he had been living among humans peacefully. Xander on the other hand had fought his whole un-life and fully half of his mortal life. He hadn't been fighting humans either. Angel had gotten strong fighting demons, Spike by fighting Slayers and demon hunters. If Xander had been fighting Demons this whole time he was probably extremely powerful by now.  
  
The last Reaver in the room was cut down by Book. All was silent, and then Xander sniffed the air experimentally. Spike followed suit. Something was coming. Something big. A tremendous goliath of a demon suddenly burst through the barricade. It had a muted green coloring, stood at least fifteen feet tall, moved fast and must be a little intelligent as it had crawled up to the barricade to avoid bullets.  
  
It came after Spike first. He didn't go quietly and dealt it a heavy slash from it's left leg all the way up to it's chest. Actually jumping atop it's hunched knees to get that high. The creature bellowed and roared, but did not fall. I grabbed Spike in one hand shook and slammed him and it's hand down hard enough to crater the floor.  
  
Seeing this, Xander rushed over and raced up the arm holding Spike to the demon's back. He straightened, raised his sword and stabbed downward with all the force he could manage. His sword sought and found the monstrosity's lung. It cried out in rage and pain and released Spike from its grip to get the vampire off it's back. He hung on and climbed atop it's shoulders. He grasped the back of it's head and it's opinion of a chin and wrenched as hard as he could.  
  
It did nothing. Well, that wasn't true. Though the thing's head didn't budge it did manage to piss it off even more.   
  
Though they did not get along Spike and Xander were still Sire and Childe, Father and Son. Spike knew what Xander was doing almost before he did it. He clambered up the creatures front grabbed it's head as his childe did and together they pulled. It was not a quick snap, but the two broke it's neck. Spike leapt off as it collapsed forward.  
  
From the hole the Giant had left in the barricade a brand new batch of Reavers came. A particularly hideous one stepped forward. It had metal spurs growing out of it's knees, metal bits out of it's hands, and was armed with a nasty looking spear. It also wore a disturbing set of spiked metal armor. As it spoke a set of horrible metal fangs showed, a mocking parody of a vampires own. "Kill them... Kill them all... And we will feed and feast on their flesh!"  
  
These Reavers were different, they carried guns. Spike was shot several times and fell to the floor, and the rest of the crew was preoccupied with a hellish firefight. The Reavers were largely untrained compared to Serenity's crew but had superior numbers. While his fire support was preoccupied the VampReaver advanced on Xander.  
  
+ + + +  
  
The Gunner Curs did their job well. Blood-Saw had to admit that they were much more useful than Rushers at the moment. With a good distraction they were able to set up and occupy the others while he sought a duel with one of the Men-Rushers. He had given them implicit instructions to leave one of them alive and now he closed on it.   
  
It retrieved it's sword from the Crusher Beast and took a stance. Blood-Saw grinned at him, this new perversion of his station. He readied his own weapon and charged forward.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Though neither was able to score a hit, when they collided they struck each other several feet apart with the force of their meeting. They circled warily, the Reaver charged forward and thrust out with his spear. The Vampire hopped onto it and flipped over his head slashing as he did so to cut the armor on his back. As he did so Blood-Saw raised his arm to carve deep gashes in his abdomen and chest.  
  
Xander landed and the two combatants turned to face each other. What followed was a confusing mass of parries, dodges, block, and feints. For a time neither could get the upper hand. Then Xander managed a vice grip on the Reavers throat and slammed him into a wall. Still in his grip Blood-Saw brought his knees up into Xander chest, entering just below the ribs.  
  
Xander gasped and staggered back several steps. Somehow he remained standing and keeps his sword in hand. Blood-Saw stood a moment impressed with the little men-things fortitude. He came forward and engaged Xander again. Xander fell back as he desperately defended himself from the spear he suddenly noticed was very wooden.  
  
The beleaguered fighters back eventually found the barricade and he could retreat no more. The Reaver swept his sword to the side with his spear before bringing back and skewering him through the chest.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Zoe saw Xander's predicament and turned her attention (and her rifle) to his attacker. There was no way he would survive that kind of wound, but she wanted him to know what even if he died they would all live and his attacker wouldn't.  
  
She fired three times at it's chest. The bullets pinged harmlessly of it's armor and it took no notice, staring into it's victims dying eyes. Zoe cursed to herself for her mistake. She adjusted her aim to fire at it's unprotected head and clicked on empty. She quickly reloaded and took aim again.   
  
When she did something wholly unbelievable happened.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Xander would have been reduced to ash by the Reaver's spear. Fortunately, when he was stabbed with the things knee spikes his heart had been displaced. He stared at it as it stared at him. He felt numb and used. He had been shot twice, had to large metal spikes shoved into his chest cavity and had been stabbed in the chest with wood.  
  
As he looked on nearly limp the barricade was the only reason he still stood. Less than two inches from his face the Reaver grinned making his already ghastly face even worse.   
  
Xander looked at those metal fangs and did not feel revulsion. As he stared at the fangs that were a cruel mockery of his own he remembered the many other vampires he had known. Jesse, the childhood friend he'd killed himself. Angel, his rival. Angelus, the one who killed Jenny Calender and terrorized his friends. Spike the one who had made him. And Himself...  
  
He did not feel revulsion. He felt rage.  
  
The reaver's grin faded as he saw the look on his face. Instead of despair, pain, or the fear he expected to see on the face of one close to death he saw anger and determination. And then the gloves, as they say, came off.  
  
+ + + +  
  
As Zoe drew her bead on the Reaver she saw it pull back away from Xander's face and saw his look. She paused; they could all afford to pause now. She paused at Xander, the others at the fact that Spike had gotten up and found his shooters. While the others stared as the man who should be dead got up and tore apart those who had shot him, Zoe watch as another man should be dead changed his face.  
  
His forehead stood out in ridges, his eyes turned yellow, and his lips were pulled back in a perpetual snarl that displayed his own fangs. He got up and straightened as the Reaver tried to keep him down. One of the arms that hung limp came up quicker than the eye and broke the spear as it would a blade of grass. As the Reaver tried back away he grabbed both of it's fangs. It dropped it's half of the spear and grabbed his arms. It was useless as he pulled the fangs (and a good percentage of it's upper gums) out.  
  
It collapsed howling to the floor as Xander stalked over to where it lay. He took one of it's legs in hand and slammed him into the barricade, getting everyone else's attention as well. Before it fell to the ground he swung it into the ship's wall, than face down to the floor. He grabbed it by it's armor and hoisted, sending up to the ceiling where it's back struck a beam. Before it could hit the ground he grabbed it and held it aloft by the shoulder.  
  
With it's feet dangling above the ground he held his open hand in front of it. He slowly made a fist and struck it with near enough force to take it's head off and more than enough to break it's neck.  
  
He let it fall to the ground and collapsed in a sitting position on the barricade, the spear still jutting from his chest.  
  
The battle was over. The crew came down from their perch and gathered about five feet from him. Spike looked at him puzzled, like expected something to happen.  
  
Zoe stepped forward. //That thing shouldn't be in his chest.\\ She took a few more steps and reached for the spear. Before she could his own hand grasped it.  
  
Everyone except Spike jumped back several feet as Xander rose to his. His chest heaved for unneeded air and he ripped it from his chest bellowing in pain and anger.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Come on, Captain. We drink blood, we're strong, we got fangs..." Spike supplied "We're bloody Vampires if you haven't figured it out yet."   
  
"Believe me Mal, I mean no harm to you or your crew." Xander's voice came out in a low growl  
  
Jayne believed not a word. He could buy vampires... he just couldn't trust them. "Why should we trust a single thing you say?"  
  
"Because if we wanted to kill you we could've long before now."  
  
The room was filled with a clamor of voices as everyone seemed it was a good idea to talk at once.  
  
Spike sniffed the air and looked up as the room feel silent. They heard the noise of it's passage before they saw the demon. It was gray and hung suspended from the ceiling. It stopped it's quick pace and craned it's neck to look at them. It had no discernable feature more importantly, it had River, either dead or unconscious. Spike snarled and it dropped to the ground.  
  
Spike charged, but the thing leapt high over him and the crew to reach the other side of the barricade and scuttle off into the other ship. Heedless, Spike charged off after it.  
  
Moments later Simon Tam came rushing into the room, already breathing hard and brandishing a pistol. "It's got River!" he yelled as he ran for the other ship. Xander stepped in his way.  
  
"You're not following any one!"  
  
Simon flipped Xander a hand gesture one wouldn't expect from a stuffy core planet doctor. "Screw you! I'm going in the-"  
  
That's as far as he got before Xander turned his lights out. The vamp looked in the direction his sire has gone, then back at the crew. "Who's going with me?" They all stepped forward. But Mal and Book stepped forward faster. "Mal, Shepard, You're with me. Zoe..." She looked on with seemingly cold indifference but he knew different. She was scared enough for River to go along. "I need you to defend the ship, they're probably not going to attack again but we can't be sure." He gestured to the doctor on the floor. "Uh, you should probably move him."  
  
"Can you really track her?"  
  
"No. I can track him, and he can track her."  
  
Mal and Book picked up more ammo and the three headed off.  
  
+ + + +  
  
[A/N: Well... there ya go. Spike becoming more himself (not quite there yet though) and Zoe gets involved. Guess the Reavers aren't so tough after all. :-)] 


	4. The Big Bad

Title: Finding Serenity  
  
Author: Heathen92  
  
Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. And I'm not him. Something really driven home when Joss broken into my house at night, woke me up and said: "Hi, I'm Joss Whedon; creator of Buffy and Firefly.... And you're not." That really sucked.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever so I probably need some. Especially you flamers. I just got me an asbestos suit: bring it on!  
  
Summary: Someone from btvs is on Serenity. Then two someones. Guess who.  
  
Spoilers: Most of Firefly, Season 7 buffy, but not Dirty Girls. We're ignoring that one.  
  
[A/N: Here comes the big bad...]  
  
The three raced through the darkened tunnels. They paused only for Xander to stop and cast about for his Sire's scent. That would have been humorous were it not for his appearance. Though he was moving quickly, it was obvious that the effort pained. A bullet hole in his pants was soaked through with blood, and the whole bottom half of his burgundy shirt was missing, the rest in tatters. When he paused Mal could see two holes below his ribs where the reaver's knee spikes had gouged him.  
  
The Shepard looked at the vampire with disgust as he sniffed the air and put his ear to the ground. Book didn't say anything about it but he didn't like the work Mal did... So how did any one think he would feel any thing other than disgust for literal hell-spawn?  
  
As they continued their pace they came to strange doors. There didn't seem to be a latch of any kind just a four pointed star. Xander did not pause but simply walked up, pushed the star in and turned to open the hatchway.  
  
Continuing down corridors stained with what was definitely not rust they arrived in a large room that was pitch black. Xander looked startled for a moment "I can see just fine." He explained as he left sight for a moment. As he found a light switch the Captain and the Preacher saw what bothered him.  
  
They were standing in the middle of the Reaver barracks. Hundreds of bunks filled the room. Some had been slept in, most had not. There had been almost fifty Reavers on Serenity.   
  
The Vamp knelt down to examine a drop of blood. He smudged it between his fingers and brought it up to his nose. He stood and pointed to a hatch to the right of their entrance. They were still on the right track assuming of course Spike was still on River's scent.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Hot on her trail, Spike rushed into an empty room to find the creature hunched over the object of his pursuit as if deciding what to do with her. Spike snarled his greeting.  
  
The creature leapt to a spot mere feet in front of him and bellowed. It's claws clicking on the stained metal floor. Defenders have better odds so Spike stood his ground waiting for it's next move. The creature did not lunge forward as expected, but opened it's maw as it's lance like tongue took a stab for him. Had he been human he would be short one eye. But vampiric reflexes won out as he jerked his head to the side and caught it's tongue.  
  
It struggled in vain to pull back against him, but he was far too strong. He pulled closer by its tongue and kicked over on to it's back. He planted his foot on it's chest pinning it to the ground, and he pulled on the tongue hard.  
  
The muscles connecting its head to it's shoulders proved, much to his disgust, to be much weaker than those of its tongue.  
  
He held its severed head up to his face for a moment and sniffed to investigate the peculiar smell. //Tranquilizers.\\ This filled him with hope.  
  
He rushed over to River's prone form and cradled her in his arms.  
  
She lifted her head to stare up at him. "William?"  
  
He had never told him his true name but at the moment he was to relieved to care. "I've got you..."  
  
Her eyes focused on his. "They told me to tell you..."  
  
"What love?"  
  
"That your son needs you..." then she drifted back to sleep.  
  
+ + + +  
  
The three arrived in the room Spike was in to find him hoisting River up into his arms. They met in the middle of the room.   
  
Spike considered what River had said. He didn't know who "they" were (he certainly didn't think it came from inside her head) but they were more on the ball than he had been. He looked at his "Son's" condition and wondered if that was it. Though he was heavily wounded, Spike held little doubt that Xander was a full-fledged warrior vampire, an even rarer thing after the earth dried up. The problem probably wasn't physical...  
  
"Xander I..."  
  
Xander simply looked up. His brow furrowed. He crouched and leapt up out of sight.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Xander landed and perched on the railing in front of the man in the black rope with the silver trimming, blocking his passage. Several pieces of ornamental metal hung from his belt. The man had no hair at all on his head. A somehow familiar scar ran down the right side of his tanned face running from above his eye down to his chin. His eyes were expressionless. He stood with his arms crossed in indifference to the vampire's presence. "Warlock." Xander accused. "The reavers always smelled like foul black magic... and now I know why."  
  
"It's embarrassing that you've made it this far..." He uncrossed his arms "But it is rather fortuitous that you did"  
  
"You won't be thinking that in a few minutes. If your able to think at all that is."  
  
"I'm sure. I came for your ship to find someone to get to you. And now I find the man himself... well maybe not the "Man."'  
  
"Do I get to know your name before I tear your head off?"  
  
"Forgive me. We met in person only once. And that was many lifetimes ago..." The Man's hand traced eldritch symbols in the air with red energy. "But the name I used then is unimportant now... Now I am called..." The symbol was completed. "... Margulis. And I have a use for you." The energy rushed toward Xander and knocked him to the catwalk as his sword clattered to its floor.  
  
Margulis picked it up intending to stab him with his own sword. The sword held objections to this and the blue energy that both Jayne and spike had noticed within lashed out in Xander's defense. The Warlock dropped the sword in pain. "Hrm... that is... interesting." Seeing no use for it himself he kicked it off the catwalk to the floor below.  
  
He made his way over to where Xander struggled to get up with no rush.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Spike watched all this unfold and moved at out of the way when the sword fell and imbedded itself in the metal where he had been moments before. He looked up again and his eyes widened. He rushed over to Mal and burdened him with River. "Get back to the ship!"   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
To punctuate this comment Xander dropped down from the catwalk, landing with his legs in a wide threatening stance. His human mask was gone and it had an even more feral look to it. He looked up at them and snarled. Mal got it now. "Can you beat him?"  
  
"No. Run."  
  
They did as he asked. Spike turned back to his enraged childe. The wizard had done something to him, this was not a natural rage. In addition to the threatening appearance the others saw spike could see a hazy red aura baking off of him. He squinted and another image seemed to be super-imposed on him. It looked like Xander doing his best Reaver impression.  
  
Definitely bad.  
  
Spike dropped into a low stance. His left hand forward and his right held low against his chest to defend himself.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Three full minutes passed as Xander stalked and circled his sire. He must like to play with his food.  
  
Finally he came forward and Spike spun out of the way, Xander still striking at the air Spike once occupied. Spike perked up at this: maybe things were better than he'd thought. He couldn't use Xander's sword from what he'd seen on the catwalk, and Xander had been charged with some energy which caused all hate and rage to come to the surface. But this energy also made him stupid(er). And slow.  
  
Spike changed tactics. He tried to overwhelm and confuse him. He struck quickly and ducked soon after. Once Xander showed an ounce of his old intelligence and tried to kick him. Spike grabbed his foot and pushed him over on his back where he punted him several feet. Xander recovered and charged. Spike sidestepped, blocked, and landed a thunderstorm of fists. Ending with an uppercut that sent him several feet up before he landed and skidded several more.  
  
It was almost pathetic how he was able to brutalize his childe who had been beating him senseless for much of the last thirty-six hours. Part of this must be Xander's exhaustion and the hellish abuse his body had already taken, part was the six pints of blood Spike had downed earlier. But Spike knew one thing for certain; his warrior aspects were coming back in full swing. He strolled over and punted his recovering childe again. "The big bad is back!" he cried happily "Watch out all you Nancy-boy wankers!"  
  
H looked down at Xander as he struggled to get to his feet. River said he needed help: Obviously this rage was draining him. Spike had an idea of what to do.  
  
"Come on your better than this, Whelp."  
  
Xander got up and charged Spike flipped over him. Planting his feet on Xander's back, he pushed out landing feet first and sending the younger vampire sprawling.  
  
//Okay that didn't work\\  
  
"Come on then. Snap out of it everyone's waiting for you."  
  
The hazy red aura faded a bit, he was on the right track.  
  
"Your almost done."   
  
"Just calm down and we can leave."  
  
Spike knew exactly what he needed say next he just hoped it didn't do the opposite...  
  
"If you can't do it for all the people on that ship, me, anyone else you know now, or even yourself..." Spike pulled back his fist. "Then do it for her, your wife..." Spike swung at him as the aura dimmed further. "Do it for Faith."  
  
The aura disappeared completely and Spike's fist stooped its journey just as fast.  
  
Xander stood there. Just Xander, for a moment he seemed just like the old boy Spike knew. Not a Vampire. Not possessed and trying to kill him. Just Xander. His eyes were glassy and saddened and he swayed on his feet. Like the boy Spike grudgingly respected After Sunnydale caved in, the one who routinely went through hell for his friends.  
  
"Spike... hey... thanks..."  
  
He collapsed to a sitting position on the floor. His head hung almost limp. Spike knelt down in front of him. "You feel okay? Can you manage the walk, mate?"  
  
"Sure I can... as long as that doesn't involve walking."  
  
Spike nodded "Okay mate. Just hold to me and I'll..."  
  
Margulis jumped down from the catwalk, his decent slowed to a stop several yards away from the two. "How... disappointing. I had assumed you two would tear each other apa-"  
  
He was interrupted as Spike closed on him. "Come on you stoneless bastard!"  
  
The warlock staggered under the elder vampires relentless assault. A tide of strikes washed over him. Each with enough force to dent steel.  
  
But Margulis was too powerful.  
  
Still wearing the expression he wore on the catwalk he dispassionately blocked and moved Spike's arm to the side and with a wave of his hand he pushed Spike to the ground several feet away. As he advanced he drew a concealed sword of his own from a long ornament on the center of his belt. The Blade of the sword burst into flames and he spun it in a circle before him. He raised it above his head. "What a waste." He swung it down in a deadly arc.  
  
The flaming sword would have reduced him to ash that horrible day but and unlikely source rushed to his aid.  
  
"No bastard!" Xander thundered as he leapt feet first at the surprised warlock. He caught him in the side of the head and landed feet first. He grabbed the sword arm and knocked away from the prone form of his Sire.  
  
Xander let his human mask melt away as he kept his grip on the sword arm. In desperation the vampire let have everything he had, all he had left. Spike rolled away from the two until he was nearly twenty feet away.  
  
Xander's fury, though it saved his Sire's life, did not faze the warlock. The flames went out on his sword and were replaced with visible arcs of electricity. "I am no longer amused by you." And he thrust his sword in to the Vampires chest.  
  
Pain. Xander's 'verse shrunk to pain as he felt his hair smolder, and his skin smoke. And his eyes... HIS EYES! They burned! Xander screamed as his vision went black.  
  
Spike looked on in horror at what the warlock was doing to his childe. He looked up and found that luck or divine intervention had brought him close to where Xander's sword stood imbedded in the steel grating that served as floor. He knew the magic in it would attack him too, but he was willing to do it anyway. He stood and grabbed the handle. The blue energy engulfed his hand as it had the warlocks just before it attacked him. Then the sword resigned itself to Spike's hand.  
  
"Margulis!" The fiend turned his head in time to see Spike hurl the ancient blade.  
  
To Spike it seemed to move in slow motion as it flew end over end. He realized that he had thrown wrong... by either his own exhaustion or some horrible aura of misfortune the warlock put out it would strike harmlessly on its handle or unedged side.  
  
As soon as he realized this, the sword's whole blade shone with brilliant blue energy. It corrected it's own spin and flew even faster towards it's target. It struck his chest and pinned him to a nearby wall. He cried out in pain for the first time. As he reached to remove it an explosion of blue light flared and caused incredible suffering. It flared again. And again.  
  
Spike rushed forward and withdrew the sword... and plunged it back in his stomach. Then he pulled out and slashed him across the chest. He spun and cut him along his face adding another scar. He sliced below his knees knocking him to all fours. Every time the sword met flesh light flared.   
  
As Spike swung down the killing blow the warlock grew unsubstantial and suddenly he disappeared only to reappear at the side of the chamber. "There will be a reckoning." He warned in between gasps for breath. He turned and ran away.  
  
"When it comes will be ready for you." Spike promised.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Zoe and the Captain were thankfully still holding Serenity when spike returned with the limp form of Xander in his arms. The captain sighed his relief. "I thought you couldn't take him?"  
  
"I did and I didn't. Raise the ramp. I left them a present and we need to get out of here. Fast."  
  
"Well, I'm the one in charge here and what I say goes... Hey Wash! Fire up the engines and raise the ramp, we're kissing that ship good-bye."  
  
+ + + +  
  
Jayne and Wash cheered as the Ship blew to smithereens once they were at a safe distance. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Spike entered the Medlab where Simon Tam was tending to his sister. He glanced at Spike and glared at who he carried.  
  
"You know he gave me this shiner... I just wanted to save my sister."  
  
Spike laid the still form of his Childe on one of the cots and turned to reply.   
  
"It was for the best..."  
  
Then he left.  
  
+ + + +  
  
Author's Postscript: Well let's recap. Long ago Spike turned a dying Xander Harris. Before that happened Xander married and had children with Faith, whom he stayed by until her death. Spike remained on Earth until the last of it's people left. He wandered the 'verse aimlessly before drifting aboard Serenity one month ago. There he avoided conversation and contact with everyone except River, who reminded him of both Drusilla and Dawn. Thirty-six hours ago Xander came aboard. Obviously holding a grudge. Jayne found eveidence of his nature and with the captain confronted him. While doing this they were engaged by Reavers. Xander organized a defense and was nearly killed in the final moments. One of the demons cooperating with the Reaver's snuck aboard during the commotion and took River. Spike charged off after her.  
  
This chapter Spike found River, fought a magically enraged Xander, reconciled with his childe, wielded powerful magic, and defeated an extremely powerful warlock.  
  
Proving with out a doubt that the big bad is back.  
  
Xander found an extremely powerful warlock that is the driving force behind the Reavers that attacked Serentiy. If not all Reavers.  
  
Yep. Things are going to get mighty interesting. 


	5. An Exposition, A revealation

Title: Finding Serenity  
  
Author: Heathen92  
  
Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. And I'm not him. Something really driven home when Joss broken into my house at night, woke me up and said: "Hi, I'm Joss Whedon; creator of Buffy and Firefly.... And you're not." That really sucked.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever so I probably need some. Especially you flamers. I just got me an asbestos suit: bring it on!  
  
Summary: Someone from btvs is on Serenity. Then two someones. Guess who.  
  
Spoilers: Most of Firefly, Season 7 buffy, but not Dirty Girls. We're ignoring that one.  
  
[A/N: I'm sorry everyone. It had to happen eventually... It's time for an exposition. No! Wait! Come back!]  
  
The battles of that day had been all but apocalyptic for the crew.  
  
Several crates of supplies had been destroyed when the huge demon smashed through the barricade. The bodies of the Reavers had stayed in the hull for six hours before Spike and Jayne had sent them through the airlock. The tranquilizers the odd demon had pumped River with made her very ill for a few days.   
  
But Xander had gotten the worst of it.  
  
There were three gaping holes in his chest from the defense. This paled in comparison to what he got from the warlocks attack. All his flesh was burned, his hair singed. These two combined with his lack of breathe and pulse caused the doctor give him up for dead. This was met with rabid protest from Kaylee, River and Spike.  
  
These would heal, in time. His eyes... they were a different story.  
  
The doctor had lifted his eyelids and seen the charred remains of the vampire's eyes.  
  
+ + + +   
  
Days passed. The younger vampire still laid still. And the older vampire was too busy caring for him to answer questions. Kaylee and River helped nursemaid during the day, but by nightfall they were made to clear out. That was feeding time.  
  
Vampires, apparently, would feed even in their sleep.  
  
Once River had peeked in through the med-lab windows, she wished she hadn't. She saw Spike wave a blood bag near Xander's lips, and seen him, eyes still closed, snap his head forward and snag the bag. In less than a second the bag emptied.  
  
+ + + +   
  
Mal was anxious. He could be a bit of a hardass, but he was usually pretty laid back. So anxious on him was a fairly rare thing. But, he didn't like the situation one bit. Those two. Those vampires. The one that was awake wasn't talking.  
  
They had saved his crew but he needed to know what was going on. Yesterday Jayne had found and killed two reaver stowaways. Barely. He'd needed a trip to the med-lab himself after that. Now the two who'd helped save his crew might be endangering it.  
  
It was time for a little chat.  
  
+ + + +   
  
The elder vampire sat cross-legged on the med-lab counter, wearing a black trench coat with the sleeves missing. He turned his head to survey the whole crew crowded in the medlab. It was a tight fit to say the least. "Well then mate..." He gestured to the captain "What did you want to know?"  
  
"Everything. Wash's got us on autopilot and Kaylee just tuned the engine. We got time."  
  
"Right, then... Everything is too much for one night or even one week, but I'll do what I can."   
  
"There are several dimensions. Some are hells, some are neutral, and thankfully some are heavens. Before neutral meant it could be easily populated by either side."  
  
"When the world was young, barely born really, it was not a paradise. It was a hell dimension. Then in this place, this dimension an odd thing happened. Us. Or I should say you. At first it was only plants and animals. A Wolf here, an Oak there. Earth things changed reality just by being here. By the time man had evolved no pure demon could exist on Earth, at least not for very long or without a lot of pain..."  
  
Serenity's crew stood shocked after his nonchalant explanation. Spike only seemed to notice this now. "Cheer up you lot! This means humans were kicking ass even when we were little monkeys. I haven't even gotten into Magic."  
  
"Magic?" Jayne asked in a small, confused voice.  
  
"Anyway, the interesting thing is: demons and angels never used to be able to choose between good and evil, when humans came along we began to taint the demons and angels. All of a sudden we had heroic demons and the occasional fallen angel. They couldn't choose before. Then we come around and smash that all to hell."  
  
"That's the very beginning in a nutshell. The war raged for millennia before earth, but when we came it changed and ground to a stop in a few places. Vampires were created when last pure demon to flee bit a human and mixed their blood. Which is how we still reproduce now."  
  
"You said something about Magic?" Kaylee asking now. "Like witches?"  
  
"Like witches yes. Like wicked witch of the west rarely. Most witches and wizards are just people who can do a little stuff we can't. Then there are some that can pull some pretty freaky stuff. Most of them are good people. Then there are evil ones." He pointed to Xander's still form "There was and evil one on that ship and look at what he could do."  
  
The gaping holes inflicted by the reavers were mostly healed, leaving ragged scars as a reminder. These too were beginning to shrink and fade. But the burns were more persistent, and a headband like bandage still concealed his eyes.   
  
"Huh, I thought you did that." The captain remarked.   
  
"I never do this. This one is my childe. Besides that I can't use the kind of magic that did this."  
  
"There are three types of magic out there. Word Magic, Life Magic (or Blood Magic), and Machine Magic. With Word Magic you chant in a specific language to ask powerful beings to grant you power. If they're willing, they channel their power into you. Life Magic is different. It comes from inside you, a wolf's sense of smell or a vampire's healing.   
  
I'm not sure, but I think the guy who attacked us is using Life Magic: he never chanted in order to do his damage. Nothing we could do would faze him until Xander's sword added a little magic of it's own. Anyway, Machine Magic is whenever you use technology. Guns, meds, this ship. Machine Magic is you working with the principles of reality and they working with you."  
  
"So you're saying when I work on Serenity, I'm really doing magic." Kaylee asked half- laughing  
  
"Not that far-fetched really. You mess with the engine and we get shot off into space. Jayne pulls on a little piece of metal connected to more metal and something dies.  
  
Now pay attention 'cause these next parts are tricky. The three types of magic don't always play nice. Word-magic is the toughest to use. When you fire a gun, the bullet fires because the universe tells to. If I wanted to shoot a bolt of lightning at someone I would have to tell the molecules in the air around my hand to turn into electricity then shoot at whatever I'm pissed at. I'm essentially telling REALITY to do something it doesn't want to because I SAID SO.   
  
When I want these things to work together it gets even more difficult. Life-magic doesn't seem to care one-way or the other. But if some pissant Wizard who's never even touched an engine tries to enchant his gun... Not only will it backfire, that one bullet will explode in the wanker's face with the firepower of ten grenades.  
  
And with any high level magic you're in some big danger. Some poof wants to run around throwing lightning bolts, some guy wants to try and lift five hundred pounds, or some one wants to build a teleporter. If they're not good enough or experienced enough to back it up all kinds of fun things go on. Lightning poof turns into a woman, Muscle head rips all the muscles in his arms apart, and the science geek get turned inside out."  
  
"That's great." The captain spoke "But your not telling us anything important."  
  
"Well you didn't ask for important. You asked for everything.  
  
Alright. You want important? How about the nature of vampires? You lot already know the basics right? Fangs, strength, immortality. We're killed by the Sun, fire, losing our heads and the ol' stake through the heart.  
  
A few lesser-known bits. Only direct rays kill us. Also we don't need blood and actually we do age.  
  
In order to get what I'm saying here you need to know a very important thing about Vampires. We. Are. Not. Physical creatures."  
  
When he paused River walked up and poked him in the arm, fixing him with an "Oh yeah?" look.  
  
"That's not what I mean. When a vampire is turned the human soul is pushed out and the body dies. A demon soul comes and binds itself with the human's spirit. A soul is conscience, where we get our morals. Our spirits are our memories, personalities, essentially, Us. So the new demon soul comes along and applies its morals and ethics to our spirit. Making us literally human demons.  
  
But, the body is still dead. So what do we do? Before the new vamp is even self-aware it possesses it's own body. We are spirits; we only need blood to keep our bodies from rotting away and to keep our powers running. But you can't starve a vampire. When we drink blood we get life force. Not protein or anything. We aren't really connected with our bodies the way you are. We feel pain and all, but after you've been gored, skewered and tortured a few times, some stuff is just... unimpressive.  
  
The reason we can be killed like we can isn't a physical thing. Fire and decapitation don't kill us so much as evict us, because you can't possess a headless body. But we're not dead. When we get staked or thrown in the sunlight, it's not the burns or being impaled that kills us. We're really just spirits. It's life that kills.  
  
If you look at the way terra forming happens you find out what the basis of life really is. It's light and plants. The sun grows the plants. The animals eat the plants. Then other animals come by and eat the plant-eaters, etc etc. It all starts with (again) light and plants.  
  
Anything that was grown in the dirt will kill us if it gets in our heart. It could be a leaf and we'd die. And plants are the second stage of life. The Sun is the strongest factor of life, and it only needs shine on us to kill us.  
  
It's all about energy. The sun puts out a lot of life giving energy; Plants absorb ninety percent of it. They pass on only ten percent to herbivores. Then the herbivores only pass on two percent to the next link in the food chain. This is the only place we can get our energy from. When it's furthest from the original source.   
  
The reason is because the sun and plants are life, connected to everything. Living things form connections with their surroundings. Vampires are death. We really interact with our environments only to kill something. We get killed by life because we are it's opposite. And no matter what anyone tells you: when life and death get in a fight, life always wins. It's a little different with the boy and me, we got souls. But that just means we have an easier time connecting with humans. It helps that we don't eat you anymore."  
  
He gave the crew a few minutes to let this sink in. [A\N: That means you readers too. This isn't just me ranting for no discernable purpose. This will actually come up later on.] The captain would get to ask one more question. "Who was it that did that much damage to him without wood, sun, or fire?"  
  
Spike recounted for all of them what had happened. As he brought the tale to a close, during his description of dragging Xander back to Serenity, he was interrupted.  
  
"A good tale, but you using the sword were really just cheating." And when he heard that, Spike stopped cold.  
  
The warlock leaned in the hatchway to the medlab.   
  
Everyone recognized him from Spike's description and all were scared stiff. "I trust the sword isn't with you?" Margulis casually strolled over to Xander's bed. "And to think, I was coming here to get some bait, and I find the fish." He cocked his head in Spike's direction. "What are you his childe?"  
  
"His Sire. So you really thought you could catch me?"  
  
"You? No. You were never my aim."  
  
Spike's eyes went blank for a second and he sniffed the air. Then his eyes grew wide and he looked in the Captain's direction. A very unsettling experience for Mal altogether. "Me? What's this got to do with me?"  
  
"He didn't tell you? My how... amusing." He took steps in the Captain's direction, coming a few feet close to River, who trembled. He turned as she did so. "Control yourself, Seer Witch."   
  
Always with more loyalty than brains, Simon lunged forward. Luckily for him, Spike reached the Warlock first. He threw a flurry of punches at him, but none of them hit. Spike was shocked when his fist passed right through him. Margulis gestured and Spike flew with bone crushing force. "You cannot harm me... I had assumed you were smart enough to figure that out."  
  
"How can you-"  
  
"Because he's not really here." And slowly, laboriously Xander began to get up.  
  
"So. Awake at last... it won't do you much good. I was hoping you would see me again... although I suppose you really don't see me now." Margulis gestured as he did to Spike. The vampire brought his forearm in front of his chest, and it flashed briefly as it deflected Margulis's spell. "I may not be able to see you, but I can still hear you. Funny thing though, I can't smell you or feel you...." The foul caster took a more defensive position.   
  
"You're not the only one with magic. And Astral Projections are weak." With that he began to chant in Latin.  
  
"No matter what you do. No matter where you go. I will find you." A slight breeze picked up. Xander began to chant faster.  
  
"I will find you. I will cage you force you to watch and suffer as my Reavers burn the human worlds to ash." The breeze grew into a wind as the vampire's chanting intensified.  
  
"When I-" Wash chose this moment to interject. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let the door hit you on the ass."  
  
Xander broke out chanting in english now. "Elune! Goddess of the Moon! Remove this wretch from my sight!" the wind calmed, but for Margulis it appeared to grow into a gale. His robes swept out behind him as he held his arms before his eyes. "You are not welcome here. Go." At the vamp's command the warlock was swept out of the medlab.  
  
+ + + +   
  
In a darkened chamber of a Reaver ship, Margulis was thrown several meters from where he sat.  
  
+ + + +   
  
Back on Serenity, Xander slumped into a crouch. "Uhhhhh...." Several hands rushed in and caught him. But Mal stood five feet in front of him. Arms crossed.  
  
"What did he mean you were here for me?" The vampire stared into space.   
  
"Suppose keeping it from you will do no good now. When I first came to this ship a few days ago I went by the name Michael. Who else did you know by that name?"  
  
"...My Pop. And you've been here for three weeks."  
  
Xander started at this news. "Yes. I knew your father. And his father. And his father..."  
  
"Long ago when I was still mortal, I was married. I had two kids."  
  
The Captain's jaw dropped. "You don't mean-"  
  
"Seventeen generations apart, I am you grandfather."  
  
[A/N: (Dramatic pause) dun dun dun duh duh DUUUNNN!!!!] 


	6. Reunion and Kaylee's girlish wiles

Title: Finding Serenity  
  
Author: Heathen92  
  
Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. And I'm not him. Something really driven home when Joss broken into my house at night, woke me up and said: "Hi, I'm Joss Whedon; creator of Buffy and Firefly.... And you're not." That really sucked.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever so I probably need some. Especially you flamers. I just got me an asbestos suit: bring it on!  
  
Summary: Someone from btvs is on Serenity. Then two someones. Guess who.  
  
Spoilers: Most of Firefly, Season 7 buffy, but not Dirty Girls. We're ignoring that one.  
  
{Insert shameless plug here} this could be you! Just ask!  
  
[A/N: If you pay attention to most of Joss's series' he has a big chunk of introductions at the beginning of the Season, Then some miscellaneous stuff, then a confrontation. So, after this chapter we bring on the miscellaneous stuff!]  
  
All of Serenity's crew stared at Xander in slack-jawed disbelief. This especially stunned the Captain. "How can that be possible? I though the only way you could have kids was by killing someone..."  
  
"I was turned when I was twenty-nine, I was married by the age of twenty-four. It's not inconceivable. The unique thing was that I had my soul before I was even awake as a vampire. Usually a vamp kills off it's family right after it's turned. Me? I still loved my family, I stuck around, stayed by my wife's side until her dying day."  
  
"But shouldn't you have lost track by now? How can you know we're related after so long?" At this Spike looked at Xander with an arched eyebrow. "So, that's what you've been doing."  
  
"Yes, the most obvious way I can tell is that you smell like me. But I also now without scent that you are my direct descendent. Unlike my great-grandsire and Spike here, I never had anything to atone for, nothing to really feel guilty about. With nothing to brood over ad no mission from some vaunted higher- power: on can get bored very easily. As Spike apparently figured out, I've spent that last three hundred years guarding my kin."  
  
"So what," The Companion questioned. "You just went around beating up anyone who gave them trouble? How are they supposed to have a normal life?" The vampire turned his head to address her. "They received very powerful genes from their Mother, who was part of a demon hunter blood-line. I didn't have to physically defend them for about sixty years. Until then I just sort of doted on them."  
  
"I've never met you. Does that mean I'm a black sheep or some such?"  
  
"You have Captain. I always leave by the time the new child turns twelve. Less questions of the "Why doesn't Uncle age or go out in the sun?" I usually reenter their life when they reach twenty-one. I remember you when you were this high. Trying to make every other conversation about Jesus." The pale drawn face of the vampire stretched into an uneasy smile. The unhealthy pallor he had taken on during his sleep together with the headband covering his now useless eyes combined to make him look every bit of his three hundred years.  
  
"I suppose you don't do that so much now though. If you try real hard you might remember me, you too Zoe. You've known him since you were both little toddlers." Mal could remember a vague figure only working on the farm at night. Zoe on the other hand went deep in thought before a smile spread across her face. "Now I remember you."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you being this big and still kicking Mal's ass." He brought his hand several inches below where he had held it for Mal.  
  
"Okay stop. I believe you now," The Captain sighed after the revelation of an embarrassing childhood moment. "Just, ah, if you know anymore stuff like that about me keep it to yourself."  
  
Xander cocked his head to the side and thought for a beat before sniffing at the air. "Kaylee, would you please fetch me my pipe. You know, the one in your right pocket." Kaylee grinned nervously "eh heh heh, it's just so weird. Sorry." She reached into her pocket and sure enough drudged up the pipe. "I don't have any tobacco."   
  
"That's okay. Malcolm come here, you too Zoe." When they were close enough he turned the relic over and ran his thumb over an engraving. "J.R.? What's that mean?"  
  
"Jacob Reynolds."  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
Now it was Jayne's turn to keep things running along. "If you come back when they start getting older why didn't you come back for Mal?" Zoe chose to field that answer. "My parent's died when I was seven, Mal's when he was eighteen. Right after we joined up together."  
  
"You wouldn't believe how hard it is for an unenlisted man to find someone in the army. Every time I got a lead on where you two were you would be shipped off somewhere else. And that was dealing with the Independents. By the time I got those tyrannical bastards to even admit you existed you were in the black."  
  
"Okay something I gotta ask," the ever-witty pilot chimed in "What's with the sword."  
  
"Magic. When I was around ninety an arch-demon killed my grandson. I fought him but he royally kicked my ass. I was put on a trail of a weapon that would give me an edge. It's called Rune-Talon, and it's older than me, Spike and many of the core-world cities combined. Had to search for some ruins from before Rome on the Earth-that-was. Very effective against demons and unnatural creatures, or maybe just a warlock that has gotten to strong for his own good."  
  
"The interesting thing is that it is a little bit alive. It chooses who gets to wield it. Someone tries to use it when it doesn't like them... Well you know how some pompous Alliance officers use pistols that shock you when anyone but them tries to use it? Same principle."  
  
"Bull. When I was going through your stuff I took it out and nothing happened." Jayne claimed, obviously not the least bit ashamed. "Then you must have shown it very healthy respect. Other wise it would have taken your hand right off."  
  
+ + + +   
  
They continued on for some time, Xander telling tales. Some of this Spike had seen or participated in, and he helped elaborate. After about two hours the good doctor had insisted that Xander receive his rest. The Boy... The Man had acted as if he were fine, that his eyes didn't bother him. But, Spike was a very empathetic person, and further he was his sire. Something was bothering Xander very deeply. Spike wondered if it was the spell the warlock had put him under, or if it were the weakness his lack of eyes would surely bring.  
  
He remembered his own period of handicap. His snapped spine had recovered eventually, but would it work the same with eyes? He wasn't sure if even vampiric healing could fix that.  
  
Despite what he might think, Spike wasn't the only one who noticed...  
  
+ + + +   
  
Kaylee had just finished making her nightly check on serenity. You never knew what would happen in the middle of the night. Best not to get too lazy.   
  
No one would be up right now, so Kaylee milled about the kitchen and made her self a small snack.  
  
She had been sitting all of three minutes before; the now blind vampire came lumbering in. Where as before he had moved with a lithe grace, now his shoulders slumped and he all but limped around. It had been three weeks since his awakening. He opened the fridge that had been dubbed the "blood-bank" and drained two pints with surprising speed.  
  
No one said anything, but he seemed to be sinking into a deeper and deeper depression as time wore on. He now did little more than drink his blood and seal himself off in his room. His room, which, except for the bed, was completely devoid of furniture.  
  
On his way back to his room he bumped clumsily into a chair. He paused and stiffened for a moment before grabbing the top of the chair. He swung and bashed onto the floor several times even after it was destroyed. When he finished his tantrum he fell to the floor. He sat with his back leaning on the counter, his arms on his knees, his chest heaving in unneeded oxygen.   
  
Kaylee sat where she was for a minute, stunned. She had known he was getting pretty bad, she had smelled something outside his room. Something that had destroyed lives where she was from.  
  
That smell was opium.  
  
+ + + +   
  
I didn't even notice the girl when I came in. Have I become that oblivious? Can I even tell what is going on around me anymore?   
  
The answer is no.  
  
I expect her to leave as fast as she can after my display but to my surprise she inches her way over to me and crouches down on my right. I let several minutes pass hoping she will leave me. No such luck.  
  
"What is it you want Kaylee?"  
  
She sits there for a moment. "What's wrong?" In a voice I recognize from hearing her talk to Malcolm. "What is wrong? I cannot see. Margulis will come for us eventually and I if I cannot see I cannot fight..." I leave that last word on the table. See Kaylee? I can be sneaky too.  
  
"You handled him pretty well." She claims, "Astral projections are weak Kaylee, if he had been here in person we'd be dead."  
  
"And you just woke from a coma after getting humped pretty bad by him and fifty of his friends," //?\\ "I only see you right now." I start to protest that Spike and the rest of the crew when she interrupts me. "You fought hard, and when you woke up you fought more." I am surprised yet again this night when I feel her left hand on my cheek.  
  
It's been a long time since I've been touched by someone who isn't trying to kill me. When my face stops at what I assume is directly in front of her's I feel the other hand. If not for my eyeband and the burned and blackened eyes beneath I would be staring into her eyes. I must be a little more depressed than I thought because when she pulls me into a hug I let her. "You're a lot like Serenity. It's not that you can't do something. You just need a little inspiration."  
  
+ + + +   
  
I woke in my bunk late the next morning. I usually never sleep in; I gotta check the engine in the mornings. Besides, if I'm not bright and chipper from the morning on, Captain and now Xander might slip into a brooding session. This morning though I woke up and limped on over to engine dazed as Jayne after he starts drinking.  
  
//Xander...\\   
  
Whoops, guess there was another reason I wanted to get up early.  
  
I shuffle into the dining room quickly, hoping no one's up yet. Whoops again. Everyone is sitting around the table making regular morning small talk. Like everyone's in denial about the smashed up chair. //Wait, One. Two. Three. Four... All eleven are here?\\ Captain sees me in the door as I'm wondering where the busted chair is and where the other one came from. "Good of you to join us little Kaylee, morning."  
  
"Hey, Captain..." Yep, he notices. Told you he needs me to be all bright and chipper.  
  
"You okay, mei mei?"   
  
"Oh no, Captain I'm all right. Just didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Why don't you turn in, early? I could... Wash could check over the engine tonight."  
  
"Oh I'm alright. Thanks Captain." Pick at my food and look at what is now the only unoccupied chair. Simon sits across from me with River on his left. And Spike on her left. To Simon's right is the vacant spot Xander was meant to fill.  
  
The Captain keeps a chair out for him, but he's never used it. Even Spike comes to the table and nibbles a little. While I'm wondering which one of us got the bad chair Xander walks into the room.  
  
I mean it. He doesn't limp, saunter, or drag himself in. He walks. This oughta be funny, if none of our chairs have broken that just leaves Xander's left. When he sits on it accepts his weight easily. Mal looks surprised that He's even shown up. Half a second later Jayne's chair collapses underneath him.  
  
Everyone but Jayne starts laughing, Xander included. "Mal, my boy, you might want to order Jayne to get some exercise." Jayne flips him a unique hand guesture "Ah shaddap, Dead Boy." Xander crosses his hands over his heart like he's been shot.   
  
The meal continues and Xander decides to ask a question. "Hey, Spike when you're not busy could I see you in the Cargo Bay?"  
  
"Sure, mate. What for?"  
  
"I would like you to try and beat the crap out of me." A dead silence settles over the room. "Uh, right mate. You sure you want that?"  
  
"Yep. In fact I'm almost certain of it."  
  
"You mind if I ask why?"  
  
"Eventually, Margulis is going to come back. I've already wasted too much time moping around. People might mistake me for Dead Boy, er, the original Dead Boy. If I keep fighting you, eventually I'll be ready to fight him again." I reached him.  
  
The room is silent for a long moment before Jayne breaks the silence. "Can I watch?"  
  
+ + + +   
  
Hours later I pass him in the hall. "You feeling better?" He shrugs. "No. But you were right."   
  
"I'm surprised you managed to fix that chair..."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I use to be a carpenter."  
  
"If you were a carpenter couldn't you have fixed so that it didn't break when Jayne sat there?"  
  
"You're absolutely right." He pats me on the shoulder and moves past me down the hall. I feel very proud of myself for holding a straight face for a minute before bursting out laughing again.  
  
"Shiny."  
  
[A/N: A bit of Xander/Kaylee bonding this chapter. Oh, and the origins of Xander's pipe..."] 


	7. Magic, Worry, Memories and Bears

Title: Finding Serenity  
  
Author: Heathen92  
  
Disclaimer: Both BtVS and Firefly belong to Joss Whedon. And I'm not him. Something really driven home when Joss broken into my house at night, woke me up and said: "Hi, I'm Joss Whedon; creator of Buffy and Firefly.... And you're not." That really sucked.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for now at least.  
  
Feedback: Well, this is my first fic ever so I probably need some. Especially you flamers. I just got me an asbestos suit: bring it on!  
  
Summary: Someone from BtVS is on Serenity. Then two someones. Guess who.  
  
Spoilers: Most of Firefly, Season 7 Buffy, but not Dirty Girls. We're ignoring that one.  
  
{insert shameless plug here} this could be you! Just ask!  
  
[A/N: This fic is getting a bit too vamp-centric for my tastes. And not nearly funny enough.]  
  
Mal had asked himself, as he so often did, why things couldn't ever go smooth?   
  
Not to long ago he had taken on another passenger for a little extra coin. Not too much trouble. Actually he was the opposite of said trouble. Didn't make many waves, got along with River, humped all those who needed humping whenever there was a night job...  
  
Then that other one comes along. They start fighting, Reavers showed up and got humped. Then things got weird. All of sudden Mal's crew had two vampires on his crew, with the younger looking one apparently being the older looking ones daddy. And the older one was a relative of Mal's, and that made the younger one his relative too. And apparently Xander had royally pissed off some big bad wizard, who now wanted all their heads on a platter. Including Mal who was apparently marked since birth because he was related to Xander.  
  
And now Kaylee and Mal's distant grand-pa are doing something odd in her room. Nothing simple like dull-weed (solved with yelling) or hanky-panky (solved with a wooden stake.) Weird fixin's coming on his boat. They're doing magic.   
  
//... Why can't things ever go smooth.\\  
  
Today was different though. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne had just gone out on a milk run of a job and were returning with a lighter load and heavier wallets. No problems today. The ships in view now...  
  
//Tzao-gao.\\  
  
...And looking into the cargo bay he can see a very large, very furry, four legged animal.  
  
"Why can't things ever just go smooth?" As he climbed the entry ramp Kaylee ran out to meet him. "Captain an odd thing happened..." She was wearing a 'Captain's pet' smile. Which told the aforementioned Captain just whose fault this was. "You made a bear!"  
  
"...Maybe not so odd..."  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Kaywinnet Lee Frye?"  
  
"River wants to call him Smokey?"  
  
"What are you dabbling with Kaylee?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Where's Xander?"  
  
+ + + +   
  
At that precise moment Xander shivered.  
  
He had no way of knowing that Malcolm was coming. He shivered because he was in withdrawal. It was odd thing that a circulatory system that long ago stopped working still allowed all sorts of wonderful (and not so wonderful) drugs. And apparently vampires could get addicted to such things.   
  
The currently trembling specimen was a perfect example of that.  
  
As quickly as they had come the tremors ceased. Xander sighed and returned to his bunk, and the book on infamous warlocks he had been reading. Then the shakes had come back with a vengeance. His whole body seized up and dumped itself on the floor. He writhed in pain.   
  
The same vampiric senses that allowed him to function without eyes were making this infinitely worse. While a normal man could smell something odd, Xander could smell the distance, direction, and general identity of whatever smelled odd. When a man in withdrawal felt as if ants crawled underneath his skin, Xander felt as if a great many energetic tarantulas were under his.   
  
He writhed a little while longer and pulled into a fetal position. That done he felt a distinct rising of his innards. //Goodnight...\\ He rose quickly and half-crawled half-dragged himself over to the toilet. Where he vomited up a syrupy mass that had been about three pints of blood. When he finished he fell in a heap underneath and weakly folds the toilet closed.  
  
He lay there a few minutes before he realized that he had an observer. He took a big whiff, trying to ignore the noxious smell of his own secretions. Mal. This was probably because of Kaylee.  
  
At that moment Xander wouldn't have cared if God himself had come and wagged his finger at him. He let his head drop and laid there again. But the Captain destroyed his well-laid plans of maybe lying there till the captain left. "What the gorramn hell have you been into?" Xander mounted a clever and strategic counter.  
  
"Uh, nothing..." Xander didn't need eyes to know what kind of look he was most likely receiving. "I can smell from here that you're into something a whole lot nastier than nothing. But based on the shakes you got I venture your getting out of it."  
  
"Oh. What brings you here then?" //Captain Tight pants\\ Two things occurred to the blind vampire. The first was that he was feeling disgruntled to an authority figure he had three centuries and eighteen generations on. The second was that Mal was probably (Rightfully) looking him like an idiot child. Positions reversed, Xander would do the same.  
  
"Little Kaylee made a bear today."  
  
"You noticed that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Used magic, and I have a good idea who taught her."  
  
"You noticed that too, huh?"  
  
"That too. I'm left wondering why you would do that. And don't tell me she gave you a look."  
  
"I figured she could handle it."  
  
"That so?"  
  
"She's the reason I'm getting clean." Mal quirked an eyebrow, and Xander went on "Couple of weeks ago, while she was checking the engine at night, I threw a little tantrum in the kitchen. She came in and told me that I was like Serenity. That there was nothing wrong with the parts, I was just being ornery."  
  
"So you went from that to: 'Hey let's go conjure up some big, toothsome, bears?'"  
  
"You know the other reason." That sentence hung in the air for a beat. They were all keenly aware of the danger over their heads. The Warlock made Niska look like a teddy be-... nevermind. The captain considered this for a moment. "She's not to do any spells without you there. And nothing black."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Also, If you two start doing certain other... If you cause her any harm I will personally shove oak through you chest. Dong ma?"  
  
"Right there with you."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Captain? Kaylee's got us both wrapped around her little finger, don't she?"  
  
"I got the notion she does." Mal was hiding his amusement at the three hundred some vampire being manipulated by a nineteen year-old girl. Then again he probably shouldn't talk. Sometimes he wondered who the real captain around here was.  
  
+ + + +   
  
A sort of uneasy truce had formed between Simon and Jayne. They sat in the kitchen without an incident. Truce or not, they were far from friends. Jayne cleaned Vera, and Simon had a small snack. Of the two, it was Jayne who finally spoke. "Your gonna lose her you know."  
  
"Actually River's getting better every day." The Doctor/Fugitive replied between bites. Silence reigned for several moments, then Jayne decided to depose it. "Not River I'm talking about, Doc." He resumed cleaning his favorite gun. Simon stopped eating.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ya know, you got more schooling than all the rest of us combined, but in something's you're dumb as dirt."  
  
"You mean Kaylee."  
  
Jayne looked up from his treasure. "Guess you got more real smarts than I thought." He went back to cleaning.  
  
"Why am I going to lose her?"  
  
"Vera here, is one of the greatest pieces of gun craft a man can have. Callahan auto lock, double cartridges, customized trigger. A man's got a thing like this? He has to take care of it. Clean it. Fix it. Know it." Jayne paused for effect. Really he paused to give the Doc a chance to make fun of his metaphor, and was secretly pleased when none came. Simon waited for him to continue. He knew Jayne was giving him sound advice. "If I were to get lazy and give it to someone else, like Mal, to clean She might work right for me. She might work better for him. Then Vera isn't mine anymore."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"She didn't really like you because you talk pretty," Jayne now dropping all pretense. "She liked having someone who spent time, who filled the hours. Ain't seeing that anymore." Simon pushed his food forward and stormed off. After he finished cleaning Vera Jayne helped himself.   
  
Mal walked in and looked tiredly over at Jayne. "There gonna be trouble starting with you two again?"  
  
"No Mal, just a little advice."  
  
+ + + +   
  
Hours later Wash was staring up into the black. The Autopilot was doing all his work, really, but the view helped him think. As he was lost in thought Shepard Book climbed up to the bridge. Seeing Wash at the helm he was surprised that he wasn't playing with dinosaurs or some such as usual. The Preacher who was more than that tiptoed over to counsel the troubled pilot.  
  
He patted the younger man on the shoulder, startling him. He smiled warmly. "Sorry to shock you."  
  
"That's okay Shepard. I'm just thinking much too hard is all." Wash was unusually quiet this evening. Almost everyone one on board seemed to have some sort of problem tonight. "Mind if I ask what about?"  
  
"It's... them."  
  
"Oh, well they unnerved me too at first. Now, they're sort of comforting. Their literal demons that don't want to do anyone any harm. If they can be redeemed, anyone can." Book couldn't help but think of the Captain as he said it. "Also, they are physical proof that Angels and Demons exist."  
  
"It's not that... It's .... That Warlock. He came after us because Mal's Xander's kin."  
  
"And you're afraid for the ship's safety."  
  
"Xander knew Zoe too. She told me that: When she was seven, Xander made her a hobbyhorse. A hobbyhorse. If someone makes you a hobby horse, your family."  
  
"Ah. But, if that makes her a target, then there's no difference. So long as their on the same ship, which one of them is the target, the ship will be attacked none the less."  
  
"Just like with Niska." The two men turned to see Zoe herself approaching from the stairs. Wash began to speak but was quieted. "We're always going to be in trouble. Anything you do in the 'verse is gonna make you some trouble. Shouldn't let that stop you."  
  
"Do you really think those two can tip the odds in our favor?"  
  
"No. But I think we can keep one step ahead of the guy." Wash remained unconvinced. "You got any words that could help my man?"  
  
"You have to have faith." For now Wash gave in, and shifted into his wife's gentle embrace. Out of sight at the very entrance of the bridge, Mal stood and listened. Eventually he ambled off, deciding not to make an entrance.  
  
+ + + +   
  
That evening River was sprawled out on Spike's bed. This was in all ways acceptable, as she lay on her stomach with paper and art supplies were spread before her. At the opposite end of the room, Spike reclined in a chair and footrest with a book of poetry.  
  
River would never, ever be a normal girl again. But she was determined to get damn close.   
  
What they had done to her had forced her to read whether she wanted to or not. But, lately she had learned to block it all out. She could be a girl again. (Sort of) It was always so hard to do though.  
  
This was part of the reason she liked to be with Spike. Even if she tried, she couldn't read him. He told her that it was the same reason she couldn't see him in a mirror. The thoughts were there but they couldn't reflect in his mind. The other reason she liked to be with Spike was Spike. He was witty, smart, and caring. But he was also fragile and what Kaylee would call an easy mark.   
  
Spike baiting was beginning to look like an appealing sport.  
  
Which brought her to her next question.  
  
"Spike what can you tell me about sex?" This wasn't really her question. Spike started and looked up at her. "Wh-Why can't you ask your brother about that pet?"  
  
"Because I want to hear about it from you." At this Spike grew even more uncomfortable. "Uh, Erm can you just ask your brother any questions about that?" River knew she had him right where she wanted. "Okay... So if I ask Simon instead you'll tell me something else?"  
  
"Anything you want luv."  
  
"Tell me about you and Xander." Bloody hell. Spike had learned long ago that teenage girls possessed superior interrogation techniques than most military outfits, but he had walked right into this one. He had said he'd tell her anything. And she knew he would hold to it.  
  
+ + + +   
  
When the senor partners had handed over the L.A. branch to the vampire Angel, they had hoped to placate him. This one vampire had evaded all their attempts to destroy or subvert him, and most who took on his case failed. The one employee that stood a chance had aided him and eventually left the firm to return to rural community roots. It had been deemed perfectly feasible that, given Wolfram & Hart, he wouldn't resume his crusade against them.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
Angel Investigation & Law (already the largest branch) had only grown stronger under its new owner's guiding hand. Angel had discovered in himself an aptitude for business, and he had always been done well as warrior and leader. After greatly expanding its base of operations to most of the Southwest, Angel had begun to come after Wolfram & Hart's New York branch.  
  
By the year two thousand eleven, the older Firm's American resources were on its knees. Several of the Sunnydale survivors had jumped ship onto Angel's team. Most notably: The Vampire Spike, the Slayer Faith, and Xander Harris.  
  
There had been some friction between these three at first, but this passed in time. Even between Spike and Xander. Which brings us to a night that a few would curse, and many more would celebrate if only they knew.  
  
It was October the third, two thousand and eleven. It was the night of Xander's turning.  
  
+ + + +   
  
Xander Harris sat in his office near the end of his work day. The fact that his workday didn't end during the day had nothing to do with it. He was searching for a construction crew to sign on full time with the New York branch. They had all been a little shocked when Angel put some twenty-three year-old (very much a boy) kid in charge of New York. But the guy had done very well at Harvard law and had done his job well. Besides, Xander had always thought that Angel gave the job to Connor just because he liked him.  
  
Xander wasn't very surprised when, not two minutes from when he wanted to leave, Spike swaggered into his office.  
  
Xander himself was an office worker, but had gotten better with a sword and joined hunting parties now an again to remind everyone that he wasn't just a desk jockey. Also to remind those workers and soldiers who worked under him that he had been fighting demons from hell while they were still in the mailroom/boot camp.   
  
Best to earn respect rather than demand it.  
  
The vampire had never wanted to work in the offices like Xander and worked purely as a fighter. So he often showed up for one of "the poor working nancy's" at closing. Today his mind was set on Xander... and apparently liquor.  
  
"Oh come on mate! Gimme one good reason."  
  
"I want to get home to Faith, who just had a child four months ago, I have to get up early tomorrow, and I'm very, very tired."  
  
"Ok then... Name a second."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"On me you Nancy," Xander stood and walked over to his office closet. "Just tell her you have to work late or something, Slayer-whipped." Xander opened his cubby hole, removing his jacket and concealing a short sword at his side.  
  
"You had me at 'I'll Pay.'"  
  
As it turned out, Faith saw through the overtime excuse like glass. "Have fun. But if you stay out to late I will get you in the morning." Click.   
  
As always the bar of Spike's choice is a rowdy place full of biker types. Spike fits in well but Xander had learned something of fashion in the last few years and stuck out like a sore thumb. A woman had enticed them into a game of pool and had taken a quarter of their money and half of their pride. The straight liquor that Spike preferred was strong and burned their throats like acid going down. And of course the night wouldn't be complete with out a huge bar brawl.  
  
A good night in other words.  
  
Xander had been right to take cab there. By the time they left the bar they were both about drunk enough to decide to walk the ten miles home. Spike assumed that Xander didn't want to go home too fast, as it was now two-thirty and he was an hour and a half late. Xander assumed Spike was drunk as all hell. They swayed their way to Xander's home, where Xander planned to sleep on the sofa after his wife got done with him. And where Spike planned to crash curled up under the sofa in the fetal position.  
  
About halfway home Spike stopped dead in his tracks and straitened.  
  
The vampire looked around and sniffed the air before turning back to his companion. "We're being hunted." His eyes suddenly very aware. "...vampires."  
  
Xander sobered instantly, the way soldiers in battle come awake like the flipping of a switch. Faster than eyes can see Xander drew his sword. "How many?"  
  
The vampire concentrated for a few moments. "Five. There are five."  
  
"That shouldn't give us too much trouble."  
  
"No. None of them are minions. Their a family." With the last word it dawned on the man what it was. A family like the one Spike had been apart of long ago. They were not going to survive this.  
  
"How many of them can we take?" Spike smiled at his human friend and drew a stake from his coat. "We take as many of them as we can."  
  
Then the creatures were upon them. One stayed off to the side while the other four engaged the two warriors in pairs. Spike did well and Xander held his own. A lucky strike and a stupid mistake by his opponent allowed the Man to behead his enemy. After several minutes he was able to pin the other to the wall with his sword. He smashed a crate with a kick to glean an improvised stake. No sooner had he staked him than the the fifth and obvious leader slammed his head into the wall.  
  
"You did well for a human. And they did pretty crappy. Still, you just cost me two of my boys: welcome to the family."  
  
Spike finished the vampire he fought and turned to see as the leader slid her mask of humanity away and fed. He knew how quickly a vampire could drain someone.  
  
Knocking her away Xander fell to the alley way floor lifeless. Rage overtook Spike as he pummeled the leader vamp to pulp. He planted his foot on one of hers and grabbed her head in both hands. Veins that no longer pumped blood bulged in his arms and hands with exertion. The focal point of his rage turned to ash as her head left her neck.  
  
+ + + +   
  
Spike knelt by the fallen form of his friend. He had no words, he could only picture Xander's children gorwing up without a father. Faith living life without a husband, as would likely not let anyone else in. He was startled out of his grief as the man on the ground stirred.  
  
"S-Spike? T-Tell Faith that... Tell her that I will always love her." Then his eyes fell closed.   
  
"No... No. No. I won't tell her. You're going to tell her yourself." He bent his head and sipped the blood of the wound. Only enough to complete the ritual of creation. He bought his wrist to his own mouth and slashed it upon his fang. That done, the wrist was brought to Xander's mouth.  
  
+ + + +   
  
River wasn't sure she should have asked him. She could tell a few things from the look on Spike's face. One was that there was a lot of pain in the telling. And two was that he was telling the story mostly to himself.   
  
The vampire shook his head and sat back down in his chair. "I think that's enough for one night."  
  
+ + + +   
  
The captain stayed up late into the night dangling his feet off the catwalk. He had a lot to think about. Kaylee's getting into witchcraft, Xander's in withdrawal. Wash is very pissed off about Zoe in danger and Simon and Jayne are fighting. Again. It had been a very bad day  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice as the ship's companion sat beside him. "I suppose you've got some exciting and interesting new insights on vampires tonight too?" She looked over at him with a question on her eyes and her lips.  
  
"Why would I Captain?"  
  
"Seems like everyone's had there own little thing going on today." He gestured down into the cargo bay where Smokey the Bear shifted slightly on in his slumber. "I didn't think you'd be the exception."  
  
"It would be nice to talk about something else for a change." Mal nodded, one of the Companions that she had trained with had been killed by her throat torn out and loss of blood. Or so she had told him the last time they'd met up here. "How did the job go?"  
  
"Milk run. Badger's jobs are getting more boring by the day."  
  
Inara smiled "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"I don't know. Ah'm getting the notion I might go insane with boredom." They sat for a while longer in companionable silence. Neither spoke. He sat. She sat.  
  
Maybe today wasn't all that bad...  
  
+ + + +   
  
[A/N: In this chapter I tried to focus on the rest of the crew a bit more. And also get in a little of Xander's past in here. Kaylee has gotten him to quit, he's now going into withdrawal. Nasty.]  
  
[A/N 2: Who thinks they should keep Smokey the Bear?] 


End file.
